Who Am I? I Am Kristoff
by FrozenAddict15
Summary: When Kristoff has a dream about his parents, he goes to Grand Pabbie to find out about them. When Grand Pabbie tells him his parents are still alive, Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa set out on an incredible journey to find out who Kristoff really is.
1. Date and Dream

**First and most importantly, Ceikayia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR has yet inspired another story for me to do. Credit goes to her for this story. This is also a belated birthday gift to her. Happy birthday.**

It was a lovely summer night when Kristoff took Anna out to celebrate two years of knowing each other. They had become closer than ever before.

Sven came to a stop in front of the gates of the castle. Kristoff hopped off of his friend's back and help Anna to the ground.

"Thank you for taking me out Kristoff. I had fun just being with you." Anna said as they walked to the castle.

"I have fun too, Anna. I still can't believe it's been two years since we met." Kristoff replied.

"Yeah. Well, I better let Elsa know I'm back before she starts freaking out." Anna chuckled.

"Yeah. Ever since Elsa got you back, she's never stopped trying to keep you safe."

"Well, I guess we can't blame her. She is the older sister. She always just wants to protect me."

"I guess we can't. Well, I have to get back to my place before Sven falls asleep waiting for me." Kristoff said as the couple looked back to see Sven's head down and his eyes closed.

"Yes. Good night, Kristoff." Anna said before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Anna." Kristoff said as he placed a small kiss on her lips and walked over to Sven to get on his back.

Anna waved to Kristoff until he was out of sight. She walked in the castle to see Elsa standing in front of her. Her eyes full of worry.

"There you are." Elsa said relieved as she walked up to Anna.

"Yeah, I'm here." Anna said, not noticing Elsa's eyes and voice.

"You're late. Where were you?"

"Oh, Kristoff and I watched the sunset from the mountain. It was so pretty."

"Well, I was worried. You said you guys were only gonna be gone for an hour and you're an hour late."

"Sorry, Elsa. But I'm back now. It's no big deal." Anna said as she started to walk to her room.

"No big deal? It's not a big deal that I stay up this late, worrying that something happened to you? It is a big deal, Anna." Elsa said, trying to watch her temper.

"Elsa, nothing happened to me. I'm fine."

"Well, how am I suppose to know that?"

"Elsa, is something wrong?"

"No. I was just worried about you. You know that I always..."

"You always want to see that I'm safe. I know. We've been through this before, Elsa."

"Well, why can't you respect that?"

"I don't know." Anna sighed as she started to walk to her room.

"I trusted you, Anna." Elsa said behind Anna.

Anna stopped and looked back to her older sister. "Are you saying you don't trust me and Kristoff?"

"Anna, listen to me. I've known Kristoff for two years. Of course I trust him. But there may be something he can't protect you from, or something you can't protect him from. What could happen then? What could happen to you?" Elsa said as she walked over to Anna and gripped her shoulders. "What could happen to us?" she whispered.

Anna understood what Elsa meant now. They have only had each for a short time and Elsa didn't want to take a chance of that being taken away. Her head went down in shame. "I guess I really didn't think about that. I'm sorry, Elsa."

Elsa lifted Anna's head up to make eye contact with her. "Anna, it's okay. I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

Anna nodded in resonse.

"Okay." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around Anna to hug her. Anna hugged her back.

"I love you, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa." Anna said as she released Elsa.

"Well, it's late. We need to get some sleep. Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Elsa." Anna said as Elsa started to walk to her room. "Hey, Elsa."

Elsa stopped and looked back to her little sister.

"Thanks for waiting for me."

Elsa smiled and walked into her room. Anna did the same thing. The sister fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Kristoff walked into his cabin that he was staying in and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. But the sleep wasn't to last long. A dream started.

_Kristoff saw he was in a strange place that looked like a forest. Suddenly, he heard his name being called._

_Who are you?" Kristoff asked._

_"It's your father and mother." one voice said. He couldn't believe who they were though. He saw them standing a few feet away from him._

_"Father? Mother?" Kristoff said confused._

_"You don't know who we are?" the other figure asked._

_Kristoff shook his head but was still shocked and confused._

_"Help us, son. We need you." his parents said as they faded away in the dust._

_"Wait! Come back!" Kristoff shouted as he saw them dimolish._

Kristoff woke up screaming. He looked around to see he was back in the cabin. He was confused why he would have a dream like that. He hadn't thought about his parents in years. Worst yet, he couldn't remember his parents. He needed to know why he couldn't remember them though. And he knew just the person to ask: the trolls. He ran out to Sven.

"Sven, we have to see Grand Pabbie." Kristoff said as Sven stood to his feet and Kristoff got on his back. Soon they were off to the valley where his parents were.


	2. Story of My Life

Sven and Kristoff finally came to where their family was. Kristoff jumped off of Sven and started to walk around the rocks.

"Hey guys." Kristoff said waving.

Suddenly, they all started to roll to him and Sven. Their heads popped out.

"Kristoff's home!" a troll shouted. The other trolls cheered.

"Yeah. Look, I'm happy to see you guys again, but I need to speak with Grand Pabbie. It's important."

Then, Grand Pabbie rolled up to him. "Something troubles you, Kristoff."

"Grand Pabbie."

"Come. Tell me what is bothering you." Grand pabbie said as Kristoff knelt down to him.

"I had this dream. It wasn't like any dream I had before. It was more like a memory or something."

"Go on."

Kristoff let out a sigh. "It was my parents."

The trolls gasped in resonse. Grand Pabbie's eyes widen. "Your parents?"

"Yeah. I didn't remember them though. And they said they need me to help them. I didn't understand though."

"Times are getting worse there, Pabbie." a troll whispered to Grand Pabbie.

"Agreed." Grand Pabbie replied.

"Wait, what's getting worse? What's going on here?"

"Kristoff, there's something I should've told you a long time ago."

"Okay."

"Your parents are alive."

Kristoff's eyes widen in shock. "They are?"

Grand Pabbie nodded in response. "Kristoff, the reason you don't remember your parents is because those memories were taken away from you."

"By whom?"

"Cinder." Grand Pabbie replied firmly.

"Cinder?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Yes. Cinder. She is of a great socercy. She holds dark magic within her. It is a strong magic and it can do what she commands it to do. Kill, hurt, even take away memories."

"Who were my parents, Grand Pabbie?"

"Kristoff, are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to know."

Grand Pabbie sucked in a breath and started his story. "Karl and Karin were your parents names. The got married and had you and they decided the best thing to do was move to the mountain because of your father's job as an ice harvester."

"Five years later, your father taught you about becoming an ice harvester. You loved the ice. Your father was as proud as your mother was. You were growing up to be a strong, kind, obedient child, and they loved you so much. And for them, in those moments, everything was perfect."

"But then those moments ended. Your place was invaded by Cinder and Edmund, king and queen of Nod. They had heard rumors that your father and mother had powers that were stronger than Cinder's. Although they told her that they had no powers, she still didn't believe them. They came and took your mother and father."

"Then, Cider saw that you tried to keep them from taking your parents, but you were only little and had no chance against her. She struck you, making you forget your parents and the invasion and left you for dead. Somehow, you were able to survive, but you had no idea what happened. You were so confused. Soon, you were so scared that you ran away from home and never looked back."

"That's must have been before I found Sven and he stayed with me. Then we joined the ice harvesters and became one of them. Then, we saw an ice trail and it led to you and I stayed with you and became like your family." Kristoff finished.

"Yes."

"That's it? I was taken away from my parents then Cider leaves me for dead?" Kristoff added.

"I'm sorry. Kristoff, but that's how it is."

"Well it won't be for long. I'm gonna save them."

"You have the right spirit, Kristoff. But the journey is far and dangerous."

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take. I need to know. I need to know who I really am. They can give me the answers."

"Very well."

"Where is this Nod?"

"Far behond the mountains, past the Ice River with rarely ever creaks, through the Valley of the Niles, through the Village of Nod. On the edge of the village stands the castle where Cinder and Edmund rule."

"That's a long way, but I'll do whatever it takes."

"Kristoff, it is not smart to take this journey alone. You should have someone with you."

"Anna perhaps?" a troll shouted.

"Yes. Great idea." Kristoff replied.

"Very well. You and Anna will go. But I warn you, many dangers lie ahead of you. Cinder is the worst danger ahead. She is very evil. the most evil of all. Be alert. Stay near Anna. Protect her at all times."

"I will. Thank you Grand Pabbie, and all of you." Kristoff said as he hopped on Sven and headed back to his cabin.

"I hope they can do it." a troll said to Grand Pabbie.

"I hope so too." Grand Pabbie replied as he watched Sven and Kristoff run away.

* * *

Kristoff and Sven arrived back at the cabin. Kristoff walked into it, and sat on his bed. He was confused.

"My parents are still alive? Why would Cinder and Edmund think they have powers when they don't? Why did they come from so far? Well, I will get all my answers from them when I find them. I just hope I can find the right way to explain this to Anna. And worst yet, we can't tell Elsa. She would never let her go. We just won't let her find out is all. Well, I'll worry about it tommorow. I'm exhausted."

Soon, Kristoff fell into a deep sleep.


	3. The Plan

Morning broke at last, and Kristoff was still shocked about the news of his parents. "I have to tell Anna." he said as he walked out of his cabin and hopped up on Sven. Soon, they were on their way to the kingdom.

Kristoff knew he had to find a way to tell Anna without Elsa knowing. He knew that she would freak out and tell Anna no. He would have to be sneaky.

He urged Sven faster. Soon enough, they had reached the kingdom. Sven stopped in front of the gates like he always did. Kristoff was greeted by Anna, fourtunatly.

"Kristoff!" Anna cried happily as she ran to him.

"Hey Anna." Kristoff replied before sharing a passioniate kiss. "You're up early."

"Yeah. You're here early. Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

"Well what is it?" Anna asked concerned.

"Not here. We need to talk privately."

"Let's go to my room." Anna said as she took Kristoff's arm and led him to her room. Anna shut the door and they both sat on the bed. "Okay, Kristoff, what is it?"

"Anna, this isn't easy for me to explain."

"Try, Kristoff." Anna said, putting her hand in his.

"I just found out last night that I do have parents who are alive."

"What? You never told me about them."

"Because I couldn't. My memories of them were taken away."

"Kristoff, what are you saying?"

"Grand Pabbie told me my parents had me and raised me in the mountain to be an ice harvester like my dad. Five years later, our place was invaded by Edmund and Cinder. They took my parents because they thought my parents had powers in them, but they didn't. Then, Cinder struck me with her dark powers, taking away my memories and leaving me for dead. Somehow, I survived and ran away from home. Soon, I found Sven and the trolls and then I ended up here."

"Whoa. That's a lot to take in. Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to find my parents, but I want you to come with me."

"Me? Why?"

"Because Grand Pabbie said it isn't safe for me to go alone. It is safer with two."

"Well, where are they at?"

"A far away place. Far beyhond the mountains, past the Ice River which rarely cracks, though the Valley of the Niles, to the Village of Nod, where on the edge of the village lies the castle of Edmund and Cinder."

"Whoa. Kristoff, are you sure this something you want to do?"

"This is something I have to do. I need to know who I am."

"I understand, Kristoff. I'll go with you."

"Anna, I have to warn you though, it's very dangerous."

"I can handle danger. We can protect each other."

"I hope so. We can't say anything to Elsa though."

"Yeah. She would never let me go. When do we leave?"

"Today."

"Wow. You're prepared about this, aren't you?"

"Yep. Thank you, Annam for wanting to come with me."

"Of course, Kristoff. I'd do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon, the couple was lost in a deep, passionate kiss.

* * *

Little did Anna and Kristoff know that someone was listening the whole time. Elsa had been listening though the door. She was almost in tears of what she heard. Her little sister putting herself in danger.

"Why, Anna? Why?" she said as she slid down the wall and started to cry quietly. Suddenky, voices began to speak in her mind.

"_She'll be okay, Elsa. She has Kristoff. He can take care of her."_

_"Don't let her do this, Elsa. You just her back. You don't want to risk losing her again."_

_"Let her go, Elsa. What's the worst that can happen when she has Kristoff?"_

_"Ice River that rarely creaks? She could fall through the ice. Kristoff may not be able to save her. Or they could both fall through the ice."_

_"But Kristoff knows ice better than anybody. Besides me, of course. He will be able to tell if it is safe or not."_

_"Then they Valley of the Niles? Who knows what can happen there."_

_"And the village of Nod? I remember reading about that place. People are so selfish, and will do anything to get their own way. They may try to take advantage of Anna."_

_"But Kristoff could protect her from that."_

_"But what about Cinder? Struck with dark powers? Those powers can hurt and kill. What of she strikes Anna? No, I can't take the risk. I'm not letting her go. I can't, and I won't."_

_"But Kristoff can't go alone. And Anna will freak if I don't let her go."_

_"Then I'll go with them. We can all protect each other. It would be safer that way."_

Elsa soon got to her feet when she heard footsteps in the room, heading to the door. She ran to her room so they wouldn't suspect anything.

* * *

Kristoff peaked out the door, and looked both ways. He then motioned for Anna to follow. They both slowly snuck out of the room. Anna saw Kai and told him to tell Elsa that her and Kristoff went out. Kai did as he was commanded.

Kristoff and Anna made it out of the castle. Sven was still waiting for them.

"We made it."

"Yeah. Now let's get out of here before Elsa finds out."

"Before I find out what?" Elsa said from behind them.

Kristoff and Anna froze.

"We're busted." Kristoff whispered.

"We were so close." Anna replied.

"Where you two going?"

Kristoff and Anna still faced away from Elsa.

"Uhh, ummm, uhhhh..." they both said.


	4. Don't Let Me Lose You Again

"Elsa! What a surpise!" Anna said facing her older sister.

"Yeah. We were just going to go see my family." Kristoff said.

"Yes! His family!" Anna replied with an attempted smile.

"Hmm. Would that family be your parents, Kristoff?"

Kristoff and Anna were defeated. They knew they couldn't lie to Elsa.

"How did you know?" Kristoff asked defeated.

"I overheard you and Anna talking. Going over the Ice River, the Valley of the Niles, to the village of Nod."

"And you say I can't go?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded her head.

"Come on, Elsa! I need to go with Kristoff! He needs me!"

"But I don't need you putting yourself in danger!"

"What are you saying, Elsa?" Anna asked, trying not to get mad.

"What if you both fall the ice at the Ice River? What if you get lost in the valley or is killed by a landslide? And the Village of Nod is filled with selfish people who will do anything to get their way. What if they take advantage of both of you? And what if Cinder strikes both of you and kills you? Elsa asked.

"That's a lot of what ifs, Elsa." Kristoff replied.

"The point is, I can't take a chance."

"But, Elsa. This is a risk I am willing to take."

"Anna, coming home late is one thing, but this is a whole new thing. This is a thing where you may not come back."

"But maybe I will. We can handle ourselves, Elsa. We have before."

"Let me go with you." Elsa replied sternly.

"What?" Kristoff asked.

"We can all protect each other. The more people, the safer it will be."

"But you're the queen. You need to rule here."

"I can have Kai do it. Anna, don't do this to me, please."

"Do what?"

"Don't let me lose you again!" Elsa cried as tears shot out of her eyes.

Anna suddenly felt guilty about everything. She realized Elsa only wanted to keep her safe. Elsa had just got her back, and she didn't want to take a risk of losing her again. Elsa was right about everything. They could be killed in so many ways. But Elsa was putting herself in danger if she went. But Anna knew she didn't care about the dangers she would put herslef in. Her only concern was Anna.

Anna walked over to Elsa to hug her tightly. Elsa returned the hug just as tight.

"I'm sorry, Elsa. I didn't think about that. Or any of those things."

"Please let me go with you. I need to protect you. If something happens to you, I won't forgive myself." Elsa said through her tears.

"Elsa, you can come with us." Kristoff said as the sisters released each other.

Elsa wiped her tears from her cheeks and Anna held her hand tightly. Elsa tried to smile to Anna.

"But there's a problem with this. I don't think I'll have enough room on Sven for everyone to fit." Kristoff added.

"Then I can take my horse." Anna replied.

"And Elsa can ride with me."

"Great. I'll get my horse and we'll be off." Anna said as she headed to the stable.

Elsa faced Kristoff. "Thanks for letting me come, Kristoff."

"No problem. It may be better this way anyway. I just hope I can find out who I really am."

"Kristoff, I just want you to know, if we don't find what you are looking for, you are still a great guy and I wouldn't want anybody better for Anna."

Kristoff smiled. "Thanks Elsa."

"I'm here!" Anna said as she came on her horse.

"Well, I still have supplies on Sven's back so we can be off." Kristoff saod.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Anna said as she started to ride off to the forest.

"Um, Anna. You're going the wrong way!" Elsa shouted to her little sister as she got on Sven's back.

"I knew that! Let's go!" Anna said as she turned her horse around and ran to the mountains.

Elsa and Kristoff shook their heads humorsily at the sight of Anna. Kristoff then urged Sven to the mountains.

Sven was soon ahead of Anna and her horse.

* * *

An hour later, they were already heading up a mountain.

"Kristoff, do you think we'll make it to the Ice River today?" Anna asked.

"I don't know. I hope so. Grand Pabbie said it was far past the mountains."

"Well, I was able to get up the North Mountain in one night, so maybe we can make it."

"Maybe." Anna replied. Suddenly, snow fell from a tree, scaring Anna's horse and throwing her off. "Whoa!" she screamed before she landed on the ground with a groan.

"Anna!" Elsa cried as Sven stopped and Elsa jumped off. Kristoff followed Elsa.

Anna sputtered snow and watched her horse take off. "Well, that went well." she said with sarcasm.

Elsa knelt down to Anna. "Anna, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anna replied as Elsa helped her to her feet. "Great, now what are we going to do?"

"I think maybe Sven will have enough room for all of us. Do you think you can handle it, Sven?"

"I can try. But I'll have to take a break once in a while." Kristoff immitated Sven.

"Okay then. Let's go." Kristoff said as he helped Anna and Elsa on Sven. He got on after them and they were off again.


	5. The Ice River

Four hours had passed since the gang left the castle. They had went pass all the mountains.

"I think we're getting close to the Ice River." Kristoff said.

"Great." Elsa said relieved.

"How long have we been traveling?" Anna asked.

"At least four hours."

"Feels like five."

Not much later after saying that, they were at the Ice River. Kristoff jumped off of Sven to examine the ice. Anna and Elsa followed him.

"How is it?" Elsa asked.

"Hmm." Kristoff muttered. "It's real thin. We can't take Sven because he'd fall through. We'll have to go by foot. You girls will go first. One at a time."

"No, no. Kristoff, Anna, you guys will go first."

"But Elsa, the ice. What if you fall though?" Anna asked scared.

"Don't worry. My only concern is that you guys make it across safely. If I see any cracks, I'll use my powers to seal them."

"Elsa's right. We'll have to do it that way." Kristoff replied.

Anna sighed with defeat. "Fine. But I don't like it."

"Well, I don't either. Now come on. And be careful." Elsa said as Kristoff took the first step on the ice. He heard a small creak, but nothing that gave him concern.

"Okay, come on, Anna." Kristoff said, holding out his hand for Anna to take.

Anna started to back up. "No. I can't do this."

Elsa could tell how scared Anna was. "Anna, you'll be okay."

"But what about you?" Anna whimpered.

"Hey. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I have the powers." Elsa said gently. "Please, just do what Kristoff says."

"Okay. Be careful." Anna said as she started to walk toward Kristoff.

"You too." Elsa replied.

Anna slowly took Kristoff's hand and they walked across the ice very slowly. Anna would flinch whenever she heard even the smallest creak. Kristoff would comfort her though.

"Keep going you guys. You're almost there." Elsa shouted.

Soon enough, Elsa took a step on the ice and slowly made her way to the middle.

Suddenly, Elsa stopped when she heard a big, loud creak. Kristoff and Anna stopped too. They looked back to see a huge creak surrounding Elsa.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted.

"Guys! Run! I'm right behind you!" Elsa said as she started running to the other side. Anna and Kristoff were able to make it to the other side. Elsa was almost there when suddenly the ice gave out from under her and she fell through the ice.

"ELSA!" Kristoff and Anna shouted.

Elsa kicked and swung her arms around, despearate to reach the surface. She didn't know how long she could stay under without air. She could see the light, until a block of ice hit her on her head. Her vision blurred and soon she was unconcious. Elsa helplessly sunk into the cold water.

"Hang on, Elsa!" Anna said as she ran to the hole, but was stopped by Kristoff.

"No! Anna! I'll get her! Go! Get to safety!" Kristoff said before jumping into the water.

Anna stood on the other side of the river, praying that he would find Elsa. "Please. Please." she whispered.

Then, Kristoff broke through the surface with an unconcious Elsa in his arm.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted as she took Elsa from Kristoff and placed her on solid ground. Then she went back to help Kristoff out of the water. They both ran over to Elsa.

Anna saw the bump on Elsa's head where she was hit. She let out a sharp gasp of horror. Anna waited for Elsa to open her eyes, but she didn't. "Elsa! Wake up!"

Kristoff knew what to do. Something he was taught by the ice harvesters in case something like this happened.

"Get back, Anna." Kristoff said as he gently pushed Anna back and started to do mouth-to-mouth. No response. He tried again. Nothing. And again. Still nothing.

Anna was starting to lose hope when nothing came from Elsa. "Please don't die. Don't die, Elsa." she whimpered.

"Come on, Elsa." Kristoff said as he tried again.

"Please, Elsa!" Anna cried.

"Come on." Kristoff said before doing it again.

"Elsa, please! I love you!" Anna cried as she broke into tears.

"Come on!" Kristoff shouted as he did it one last time.

Then, Elsa coughed and spit out water. Her eyes slowly opened. She saw Anna crying and Kristoff smiling with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. You're all right." Kristoff said relieved as he helped Elsa sit up.

Elsa winced in pain at the bump on her head. But it wasn't anything serious. She looked over to her little sister. "Anna?"

Anna gasped and saw Elsa, alive. "Elsa!" she cried happily as she quickly crawled to her older sister and hugged her tightly. Elsa returned Anna's tight embrace. "You're alive. I thought I lost you. I though that..."

"Shh. It's all right, Anna. I'm right here. I'm all right. I'm just glad to see you're safe." Elsa replied as she let Anna cry on her shoulder. She looked up to Kristoff. "Thank you Kristoff. Thank you."

Kristoff formed a bigger smile.

Elsa rubbed Anna's back soothingly, trying to calm her down. "It's okay." she said before placing a kiss on Anna's head. "It's all right." she continued softly.

Kristoff knelt next to Anna and began to rub her back as well.

Elsa listened to Anna sobbed wildly. Elsa couldn't blame her though. She had almost lost her. It was just to close. "It's all right, Anna. You didn't lose me. I'm here." she said as she pulled away from Anna. She made eye contact with her baby sister and began to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Anna's sobbing had stopped.

"Elsa, do you think you can continue?" Kristoff asked concerned.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Elsa said as she helped Anna to her feet.

"But Elsa, your head." Anna replied worried.

"Don't worry, Anna. I've had worse than this. I'm fine." Elsa said as she gripped Anna's hand.

"If you're sure..." Anna said.

"I promise." Elsa said before placing another kiss on Anna's forehead. "Now, we better get moving. The sun is going to set soon. We need to find a place to spend the night."

"You're right. Let's go. I got the supplies we need, so we'll be fine." Kristoff said as he started to lead the way.

"Elsa, stay close to me. Please." Anna said.

"Of course." Elsa replied as she stood closer to Anna.

"I'm sorry. It's just that..."

"No, no, no. It's okay. You don't have to be sorry. I understand. Anna, don't worry. Everything is gonna be all right. You can count on it."

"I hope so." Anna said as they followed behind Kristoff.

Anna couldn't keep her eyes off of Elsa. She was worried about her as much as Elsa was worried about her. She just hoped the worst dangers were over.

But little did Anna know that these dangers were just the beginning.


	6. The Valley of The Niles

Two hours passed since the Ice River incident. Elsa's head still hurt, just not as bad as before. Anna still stayed close to Elsa.

Kristoff could see the sun was getting ready to set. He was hoping they were getting close to the valley.

Elsa was so tired. Her feet were aching, and her head still hurt. She knew she couldn't go on much longer. She needed to rest. Anna saw a log she could sit on.

"Stop." Elsa said as she slowly sat on the log. She let out a sigh of exhuastion.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Anna asked as she sat next to Elsa.

"My feet. We've been walking for so long. I just need a break. Kristoff, can we spare a few minutes?" Elsa asked as Kristoff walked over to the sisters.

"Yeah. Let's stop for a little bit." Kristoff said as he sat down.

Anna looked to Elsa. "How's your head?"

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt as bad as it did before."

"It looks better than it did before." Kristoff added.

"Kristoff, did Grand Pabbie happen to say how far the Valley was?" Anna asked.

"No. But I think we're getting close."

Anna thought she could hear something. Like the sound of running water. Her curiousity got the best of her. "I think I hear something!" she said as she quickly stood up and started to run to the sound.

"Anna, wait! Stop!" Kristoff yelled.

"Anna! No! You'll get hurt!" Elsa shouted.

They soon saw Anna was out of sight. Elsa let out a growl of frustration. "Come on. We have to go after her." she said as she stood up and started to run after her sister. Kristoff wasn't far behind Elsa.

They saw that Anna wasn't far away from them. She had stopped to look at something. Elsa ran up to her.

"Anna, don't ever run off like that again." Elsa replied sternly.

"Look!" Anna said as she pointed foward.

Elsa and Kristoff saw what she was talking about. They heard a river, and saw tall hills and mountains. "The Valley of the Niles." Kristoff said, viewing the valley.

"It's beautiful." Elsa replied in awe.

"Look. There's the river." Anna said as she walked over to the river that wasn't far in front of them. Elsa and Kristoff followed Anna.

Anna took a scoop of water with her hand and drank it. "Ahh. This water is cool and refreshing." she said as Elsa and Kristoff scooped up water. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, maybe there's a cave or something that we could spend the night in." Elsa said.

Anna looked around her, hoping to find something. Not far off, she saw a large cave in one of the hills. "Right there!" she said as she pointed to it.

"Great." Kristoff said as he walked toward it. The sisters followed Kristoff. Kristoff poked his head into the cave. It was damp, but cool. "Whoa."

The sisters walked into the cave after Kristoff did. Anna looked around in amazment. "Wow. It's so big."

"And so cool." Elsa added.

Kristoff walked back out for a moment to see how far they had to go. Kristoff saw the valley was huge, and easy to get lost in. He knew that they all had to stay together. He walked back in and sat next to the sisters. "This valley is really big. It could take a while until we reach the village. This valley is easy to get lost in, so we have to stay together at all times. Don't wander off on your own."

"Yes, Kristoff." the sisters replied.

Anna then looked out the cave to see the sunset. She let out a gasp of awe. "Elsa, Kristoff. Look. Isn't it beautiful?"

The sunset was beautiful. It filled the sky with red and yellow light, shining brightly.

Elsa looked to the sunset. "Wow. It's amazing."

Kristoff saw next on the other side of Anna and watched the sunset. "Flawless."

"You know, looking at these things makes you realize how beautiful this world really is." Anna said.

"And some of its people in it." Elsa replied warmly, smiling to Anna.

"Oh, Elsa." Anna said smiling as she wrapped her arms around Elsa. Elsa pulled her in and placed a kiss on her head. Elsa began to stroke Anna's hair slowly.

"She's right, Anna." Kristoff said as Anna pulled away from Elsa and looked to Kristoff. Kristoff placed a kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arms around her. Elsa wrapped her arms around both of them for a group hug.

Anna felt so loved. She had Elsa and Kristoff. That's all the love she wanted and needed. "I love you guys." she said.

"We love you too, Anna." Elsa said gently.

"And don't forget it either." Kristoff added.

"I won't. I can't." Anna replied with a bigger smile.

Elsa and Kristoff smiled bigger as they released Anna. They all watched the sun disappear completely over the horizon. After a while, it was gone.

"Well, we should get some sleep. We have a long day of traveling tommorow." Kristoff said as he walked deeper into the cave and laid down.

Elsa and Anna moved over to the wall of the cave and laid down there.

"Good night girls." Kristoff said as he drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Kristoff." Anna replied.

Elsa winced in pain again at her head. Anna noticed it.

"Elsa, are you sure you'll be okay?" Anna asked concerned.

"Anna, this will be gone by tommorow. I'll be fine."

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Elsa.

"Anna, I promise, everything is gonna be all right. Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

Anna tried to think if Elsa had ever broken a promise, but nothing came to her mind. Anna shook her head.

"Okay. Now get some sleep."

"Good night, Elsa." Anna said as she rolled closer to Elsa. Elsa smiled at Anna being so silly, but her smile disappered when she remembered how Anna was after she fell though the ice. She never wanted to leave her side.

Elsa place a small kiss on Anna's cheek. "Good night. My precious little sister." she whispered in Anna's ear before laying down. She saw Anna was facing her as she slept, and she saw a smile form on Anna's face, with caused a smile to form on Elsa's face. Soon, Elsa was asleep, and the smile never left her face at the fact of being close to Anna.


	7. Elsa's Talk With Kristoff

The sun was getting ready to rise when Elsa woke up from nightmares. She looked over to see Anna still peacefully asleep. She let out a sigh of relief. She walked out of cave and sat outside. She soon realized she wasn't alone.

"Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff looked quickly to Elsa. "Oh, hey Elsa. What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Nightmare. I also have a lot on my mind."

"I had a nightmre too. Actually, a few of them." Elsa said as she sat next to Kristoff.

"Really?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. Was yours about your parents?" Elsa asked, hoping not to upset Kristoff.

"Yeah. I dreamed Cinder and Edmund killed them right in front of me. Then Anna." Kristoff said as he tried to hide his tears.

Elsa looked back to the cave. She could see Anna still sleeping. She let out a sigh. "She was in one of my nightmares as well."

Kristoff gave Elsa a concerned look.

"Hans came back. He took her from me. Then I had another nightmare that we were all struck by Cinder's power. Then the last nightmare was about my parents. They came back and said it wasn't safe for Anna to be around me because of my powers, so they took her away from me, and locked me in my room again."

"Elsa, can I ask you something personal?" Kristoff asked shyly.

"Sure."

"Why were you and Anna seperated at a young age if Anna didn't know about your powers?"

"Well, when were little, Anna did know about my powers. She was amazed by them. And one in a while in the middle of the night, when she couldn't sleep, she would ask me if I wanted to build a snowman. I could never refuse."

"But, one night when were playing in the ballroom, Anna was jumping on piles of snow too fast. I couldn't keep up, and they kept getting taller. Then I slipped on my ice and fell. She jumped from the pile, but there wasn't another pile for her to jump on. I panicked, and shot magic out, hoping to make another pile for her to land on. But I was too late. My magic had hit her in the head. She rolled down the pile, knocked out."

"I was so scared. I ran over to her, and saw a white streak form in her hair. She wouldn't wake up, and she was so cold. I was afriad that she was dead. I called for my parents. They raced in, and saw what I had done. I had to tell them it was an accident. I would never hurt Anna on purpose."

"Father then said he knew where we had to go. He found a map, and we headed to this place where we came to a family of trolls."And the leader said he recommend to remove all memories Anna had of my powers. I was relieved when he said she would be okay. But I was confsued because she wouldn't remember my powers. But everyone said it was for the best."

"Then the leader told me that my power would only grow. He told me that there was beauty in it, but also danger. I had to learn to control it. Fear would be my enemy. After that, Father was sure to protect me from it until I learned to control it. So, he locked the castle's gates, and I was locked in my room after that."

"I hated it. I hated to be away from Anna. She hated it too. She would knock on my door every day, begging me to come build a snowman. But I would never come out because I was afriad I would hurt her again. My parents were just as frightened. I was forced to wear gloves to conceal my powers."

"This went on for ten years, then our parents went on the ship, and never returned. Anna went to the funeral, but I stayed in my room. Then, Anna kncoked on my door again. She was so hurt. I could hear it in her voice. I would sit on the other side of the door, and listen to Anna."

"It hurt me so bad. She didn't have anyone. I wanted to just open the door, and let her cry on my shoulder. I would comfort her like a older sister is suppose to. But whenever I would come so close to opening the door, but my gloves reminded me of why I was staying in: to protect her. There were days I would be crying. Anna needed me more then anything, and I couldn't be there for her."

"She probably thought I hated her, but I didn't. I loved her so much. But at the cornination, I thought she hated me. But after she saved me from Hans, I was shocked. She was willing to sacrfice herself for me because she loved me. It had been so long since someone had said that to me. It was so nice to hear it again, especially from Anna."

"Ever since that day, you have seen that I go through anything to protect her. After I struck her in the heart, I had never been more afraid for her. I would never want to see Anna get hurt again. By anyone. That's why I had a problem with her going on this journey. I trust you to protect her, Kristoff, but I'm afraid that there will be somethhing or someone you can't protet her from, or something she can't protect you from." Elsa finally finished.

"Wow, Elsa. That's a lot to take in."

"Oh, I'm sorry Kristoff. I've said so much."

"No, no. It's okay. It's actually what I wanted to know. Now I know everything. And Elsa, I can personally say you are the best sister ever. You went through so much to protect Anna. Not many sisters would be locked in their room to protect the one they love."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Elsa, I may not know what it is like to have a sister or brother, but I know that you were put in Anna's life for a reason. Anna needs a lot of love in her life, and you give that to her. Now you are willing to go through anything to protect her. Even if you had to give up your own life like she did for you, you would do it. Anna doesn't love you because of your powers, she loves you for who you are. A loving, compassionate, strong woman. You have to be the best thing in Anna's life."

"Thanks, Kristoff. That means a lot to me. Now can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course."

"Why is finding your parents so important to you? What do you hope to find?"

"I don't know." Kristoff sighed as he stood to his feet. "I just think when I do find them, I'll know who I really am. Where I really come from. And I can change all of this." he said, pointing to all of them.

"But you just gestured to all of you." Elsa said, standing up.

"That's right." Kristoff confirmed.

"But Kristoff, knowing who you really are doesn't come from this." Elsa started, pointing to Kristoff's head. "But from this." she continued, pointing to his heart. "Finding someone who you think will tell you who you are, it won't happen. Only your heart can tell you who you really are. Don't let people judge you for who you are or who you want to be." she said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let people define you. Define yourself. Let your heart decide and guide you down the path of who you are meant to be."

"You are a real wise woman, Elsa."

"I've had some experiense."

"Thanks Elsa. I guess I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome Kristoff. I'm glad I could help. So, you wanna find your parents or not?" Elsa asked as the sun rose.

Kristoff smiled at Elsa who smiled back. "Let's wake up Anna and let's go."

Elsa walked back into the cave to wake Elsa. "Anna. It's time to wake up."

"No." Anna groaned.

"Come on. We have to go."

Anna finally sat up, streched and rub her eyes. She let out a yawn before opening her eyes.

"Morning." Kristoff said.

"Well, are we leaving or what?" Anna said as she stood to her feet.

"Yep. Let's go." Kristoff said as he walked out of the tunnel and the sisters lincked arms and followed behind him.


	8. Rockslide

Clouds started to hang over the valley as Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa traveled on. The clouds were a sign of rain and possibly a storm. But the clouds didn't give the gang any concern, so they continued.

They had left their a cave about an hour ago. Elsa's head really didn't hurt anymore. Anna still kept a close eye on her. Elsa also kept her watchful eye on Anna and Kristoff. She knew anything could happen in the valley.

Then, Kristoff felt a drop. Then another, and another. Soon, rain started to pour down on them. "Okay, I did not see this one coming. We have to find some shelter." he told the sisters.

"Right!" Elsa said as they ran behind Kristoff. They looked all over for a place for them to stay in.

Then, lightning flashed, frightening Anna. She held Elsa's arm tighter when thunder rolled. Then, Elsa saw another cave. "Guys! This way!" she said, running to the cave. Anna and Kristoff followed close behind Elsa.

They ran into the cave right before another roll of thunder rolled. Anna ran to the far side of the cave, shaking. She slid down the wall onto the ground. She has always been afraid of storms, ever since her parent's incident. Elsa ran back and sat by Anna to comfort her.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna when lightning lit the valley again. Anna flinched and moved closer to Elsa. "It's all right, Anna. I'm here."

Kristoff saw the sisters. He hated to see Anna the way she was. He walked over and sat next to her. "I'm here too, Anna." he said warmly, rubbing Anna's back.

A smile formed on Anna's face. Knowing the fact that she wasn't alone made her feel better.

"Don't worry, Anna. This storm shouldn't last long." Elsa replied soothingly.

"That's okay. Knowing you guys are always here for me makes me feel a lot better."

"You're right, Anna. We'll always be here for you." Kristoff said, placing a small kiss on Anna's lips.

"Yeah. Because we love you." Elsa added.

"Well, you guys will never know how much I love both of you." Anna replied with a bigger smile.

Elsa and Kristoff smiled. They watched the storm starting to slow down.

"You know, I think the worst of the storm is over. You guys think you can travel in light rain?" Kristoff asked.

"Yeah. No problem." Elsa said as she followed behind Kristoff.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Anna said as she tried to follow them.

As Kristoff and Elsa exited the cave, they heard something: a faint rumbling sound, as if something was coming down the hill. Then, Kristoff saw it. It was a rockslide, coming right over the cave. "Elsa, look out!"

Elsa looked up to see the rocks coming down. She wanted to run to get out of the way, but they all weren't there. "Wait! Where's Anna?"

"She's still in the cave!" Kristoff explaimed.

"Hey guys!" Anna said as she came to the entrance of the cave, but stopped when a rock fell in front of her. Then she could hear thousands of them falling.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted as more rocks fell with Anna still in the cave. Anna backed up to avoid them.

"Elsa!" Kristoff shouted, pushing Elsa out of the way of the rocks. They covered their heads outside of the cave, avoiding the rocks. They waited for the rocks to stop falling, but they just kept coming.

Anna was so frightened. More and more rocks kept falling, trapping her inside of the cave. She felt a pain in her leg. She looked down to see a rock had cut her, but it was just a small, flesh wound.

Soon, the rocks stopped falling. Dust flew everywhere. Elsa and Kristoff coughed from the dust. "Now, that was unexpected." Kristoff said shocked.

Elsa suddenly remembered who was trapped in the cave. "Anna!" she gasped. She ran to the entrance of the cave. Kristoff followed behind her. They saw the entrance was blocked with rocks.

"Elsa, she's trapped inside!" Kristoff said.

"Anna? Are you all right?" Elsa shouted.

"Anna, can you hear us?" Kristoff shouted.

"Elsa? Kristoff?" Anna asked scared.

"Anna! Are you all right?" Elsa asked again.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little freaked out."

"Okay, just hang on, Anna. We'll get you out of there." Kristoff said as he started to throw away rocks. Elsa started to do the same. A lot of the rocks were big and heavy. But they didn't care. Their only concern was Anna.

Elsa knew that Anna had to be scared to death. But this was what Elsa was afraid of happening. Elsa then saw they were almost done. "We're almost there, Anna! Just hang in there!" she said as she started to throw rocks faster.

Soon, they were able to clear the entrance. They saw Anna, sitting down, scared to death. Elsa ran to her. She helped Anna to her feet and embraced her.

"Oh, Elsa. I've never been more scared in my life." Anna said, holding Elsa tightly.

"You're okay, Anna. Everything's all right." Elsa suddenly heard Anna groan when she released her. "Anna? What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Anna, I know better than that. There's something wrong."

"I'm fine." Anna said as she walked away with a small limp.

"Anna, there's something wrong with your leg." Kristoff replied.

"It's just a small cut. I'm fine."

"A small cut?" Elsa explaimed shocked.

"I got a small cut from a rock. It's not a big deal."

"Anna, we have to take care of that cut. It could get infected. Sit down." Kristoff ordered Anna.

Anna rolled her eyes but did what he said. Elsa saw the cut on her leg. It was small, but pretty deep. "Kristoff, do have bandages?"

"Yep." Kristoff said as he pulled a bandage out of his bag.

"Guys, really. This isn't necessary."

"Yes it is, Anna. If that cut gets infected, it could cause a lot of problems." Kristoff said as he started to wrap the bandage around the wound. "Now, I have to pull this tight, so this is gonna hurt a little."

Anna immediately grabbed Elsa's hand. Kristoff pulled the bandage tight, and Anna gripped Elsa's hand tight and winced in pain.

"That should do it." Kristoff said, standing to his feet.

"You think you can go on, Anna?" Elsa asked as she helped her little sister to her feet.

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"I'm here if you need me to help you." Elsa reminded Anna.

"Thanks. Now let's go. We have to be getting close to the village." Anna said as she walked out of the cave.

This made Elsa more concerned. She wasn't sure if it was right for Anna to go on. "Kristoff? Do you think she'll be okay?"

"I think she will be. She's a strong one." Kristoff said as they walked out of the cave anf continued through the valley.


	9. The Village of Nod

Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa had been traveling for three hours. They knew they had to be getting close to the village. Then, soon enough, they could see it.

"Kristoff! Look!" Anna explaimed, pointing foward.

Kristoff saw what Anna was talking about. They had finally found what they were looking for. "The Village of Nod."

"Finally!" Anna said relieved.

"Now remember guys, we have to be very careful in this place. This village is full of selfish, dangerous people."

"She's right. We have to stay close together at all costs." Kristoff replied.

"All right. Let's go." Anna said as they started to head in the direction of the village.

An hour later, they entered the village. It was a big village, with lots of people and shops. They could also hear the sound of animals.

They walked farther into the village, keeping their eyes foward. They were hoping nobody would bother them. But they were wrong. Soon enough, a tall man came to Elsa.

"Hey. You're not from here, are you?" the man asked.

Elsa didn't respond and kept walking. The man became intrested in her and stopped in front of her. "You're an outsider. I knew it. You know, we don't get a lot of pretty girls like you around here. Why don't come with me, and we'll get something to eat and we can get to know each other?"

Elsa was becoming irritated with the man, but she didn't want to show it because she knew she would end up showing her powers. So, she figured the best way to get rid of him was to be polite and honest with him. "Thank you but no thank you." Elsa soon saw Anna and Kristoff were ahead of her so she tried to follow behind them again, but was stopped once again.

"Oh come on. You know you want to." the man replied, trying to make Elsa come with him.

"I said no."

"Well, I said yes!" the man shouted as he grabbed Elsa's arm and started to drag her off. But they didn't get very far. The man was soon thrown to the ground. He let out a scream of pain as his head hit the ground. His vision cleared, but he was confused on what happened. "What the..."

He looked up to see that Anna had put him on the ground. "Leave my sister alone."

"How dare you!" the man said as he jumped to his feet but didn't get far when a fist met his face and put him back on the ground. He groaned in pain.

"You heard what I said." Anna said as they man tried to get up again, but stopped when he saw Anna's fist raised again. "Now leave us alone."

The man slowly got to his feet, still groaning in pain, and ran in the opposite way.

Anna gave him a stern look and made sure he didn't look back. Soon, he was out of sight. "Ow." she said, shaking her hand from the pain that it caused when she hit the man. She walked back to Elsa, who was shocked. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Are you okay?" Elsa asked, taking Anna's bad hand and examining it.

"I'm fine."

"You girls all right?" Kristoff asked, walking back to them.

"Yeah, we're fine." Elsa replied.

"What happened?"

"Some guy was harassing Elsa, but I was able to stop him." Anna replied as Kristoff saw Anna's hand.

"Let me guess. You punched him?"

"Hey, it got him away." Anna replied as Elsa released her hand.

"Yeah. I just hope now that he and others don't come after you." Elsa said concerned.

"Don't worry. If they do, I can handle them."

"Still, we have to be extra careful." Elsa replied.

"Well, let's find the castle, get my parents, and get out of here." Kristoff said as he started to try to find the castle.

"Thanks, for helping me, Anna." Elsa said.

"It's no problem. It's what I'm suppose to do as a sister: Help and protect you."

"Yeah, but now I'm really worried that he will tell his friends of what happened to him, and they'll try to kill you."

"Elsa, really. I'll be fine." Anna replied assuringly.

"I hope so." Elsa said, gripping Anna's now swollen hand.

Anna smiled at her reassuringly and they followed behind Kristoff.

* * *

The man, however, wasn't going to have any of this. He knew exactly where and who to go to. He knew a shortcut to the castle of Cinder and Edmund, so he decided to go there.

He was there in less than ten minutes. The guards at the gates knew him, so they let him pass. He walked into the throne room to see Edmund and Cinder, sitting in their chairs.

"Your Majesties." the man said bowing.

Cinder was a tall woman wearing a black dress, and had black hair. She had lovely blue eyes and wore a small crown.

Edmund was a very tall man with brown, wavy hair, with brown eyes. He wore the big, heavy crown.

"Ahh, Arthur. Are you a bearer of more bad news?" Cinder greeted the man.

"Well, Your Highness, I've come to tell you that there are new people that have to come our little village, and they are not what you would call friendly. One tried to hurt me."

"Tell me, though, Arthur. Did you do anything to make this one mad and want to hurt you?" Edmund asked.

"Why, no. There were two ladies. One who I saw who was very beautiful, so I asked her if I could get her something to eat. She wanted to, but her sister came and threw me to the ground. Then when I tried to get to my feet, she punched me in the face, sending me back down to the ground. I was so frightened, I had to run away, and that's when I came to you."

"Well, I have to say I believe you, Arthur. Your face is red, and has a bruise." Cinder replied.

"Your Highness, forgive my intrusion, but, I do not believe it is safe to have a girl like that in our peaceful village. She could do it to others who want to be friendly to her."

"And what do you think we should do, hmm?" Edmund asked curiously.

"I think we should take her, bring her to the prison, and lock her up in chains. To teach her a lesson that you don't fool with these kind of people."

"I'd say it is a good idea. They may want to hurt others with children maybe." Edmund added.

"Very well. You will take some of my men, and find this girl, and bring her to me." Cinder said firmly.

"Yes, Your Highness. Thank you, Your Highness."

"No, Arthur. Thank you." Cinder said as she dismissed Arthur.

"Do you think he is telling the truth, or did he deserve it?" Edmund asked his wife.

"Oh, I'm sure he deserved it. But if that girl had the guts to take a swing at him, she could come and do it to us. We cannot afford that, now can we?"

"Of course not, my love." Edmund said, stroking Cinder's face. "I would hate to see this beautiful face destroyed."

"Oh, Edmund. You always know what words to say to me." Cinder replied before kissing her husband on his lips passionately.

Meanwhile, Arthur had men and horses ready to find Anna. The horses had a steel carriage that looked like a prison cell hooked on the back of the horses.

"Now, that girl is gonna wish she never would have hit me." he said with an evil laugh as he urged the horses and the men followed.


	10. Part Of A Plan

The horses raced through the village when they finally had sight of Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff. "There she is." Arthur said as he urged the horses and stopped when they came to the gang. Arthur jumped off the carriage and stood in front of Anna.

"Hello." Arthur said.

"You." Elsa said.

"What do you want?" Anna asked annoyed.

"You are coming with me, girl." Arthur said as he grabbed Anna's arm.

"Wait. What is the meaning of this?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sure you remember her actions from before."

"Yes. But you deserved it. You were irritating my sister." Anna replied, fighting Arthur.

"Why, no. I was merely trying to be nice to your dear sister." Arthur replied, looking lovingly to Elsa. Elsa looked away. "Your actions have been reported to Cinder and Edmund, and they have requested that I come and take you to them."

"Cinder and Edmund?" Kristoff asked curiously. Then he suddenly, had a plan.

_If I can convice him to take me in place of Anna, I can get to the castle sooner. I can find out who Cinder and Edmund really are. I can see how powerful they are. Then maybe it will lead me to my parents. Then Anna and Elsa can try to find a way into the castle and get us out of the prison, then we can all leave._

"Yes. They rule here. Their castle isn't too far from here. And they have requested that I bring this girl to them and put her in the prison."

"What?! Why?" Elsa asked confused and shocked.

"Because of what she did. I happen to be close to Cinder and Edmund, and they said I can come to them whenever I have a problem, so I did."

"You can't do that." Kristoff replied.

"Can and did." Arthur said as heavy metal handcuffs were put on Anna's hands and started to drag her to the carriage by her arm.

"You can't take her!" Elsa said as she grabbed Anna's other arm.

"Yes, I can!" Arthur said as he pulled Anna to him.

"Guys, can't we talk about this?" Anna asked, hoping they would stop.

"Let her go!" Elsa said as she try to pull Anna to her.

"She's coming with me!" Arthur said as he pulled Anna out of Elsa's grip.

"Take me in her place!" Kristoff suddenly shouted.

"What?" they all asked confused.

"I'm the one you want, not Anna. I- I taught her that. Take me in place of her."

Arthur went into thought for a little bit.

"Kristoff, don't do this." Anna begged.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Kristoff whispered to the sisters.

"Very well then. You will come to Cider and Edmund in chains." Arthur said as he took the handcuffs off of Anna and placed them on Kristoff's wrists.

"Deal." Kristoff said as he let the guards lead him to the carriage.

"You know, you're lucky to have someone who cares about you this much. But maybe you'll join him soon." Arthur replied, walking to the carriage.

"Is that a threat?" Anna asked.

Arthur stopped and turned around. "If you put it that way, yes." he said before jumping on the carriage and urging the horses.

Anna could feel her anger raging up. She was angry at the man, but she was also angry at herself. This was all her fault. She started to walk away while growling in frustration and anger.

"Anna, relax." Elsa replied.

"This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have punched that guy, this wouldn't have happened." Anna said, facing away from Elsa.

"Anna, you had no choice but to do what you did." Elsa replied, placing her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Yeah, but look at what has happened now. I was the one suppose to go to prison, not Kristoff. Now, they'll probably torture him, and make him a slave. Or they'll kill him." Anna said as she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Anna, Kristoff is a strong man. I think he'll survive."

"But Cinder will probably kill him when she finds out why he's really here. This is all my fault."

"Anna, this isn't your fault." Elsa replied softly.

"Yes, it is. If I would've just said no when Kristoff asked me to go, this wouldn't have happened. Why didn't I convice him not to go? We knew it was dangerous. And maybe if I would've listened to you, you wouldn't have to have been forced to come. Now, they'll probably come back and capture us, and they'll find out about your powers, and then kill you."

"Anna, nobody is going to come and kill me." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around Anna. "Now, listen, this is not your fault. None of it is. But you can't just give up now. Kristoff needs you."

"I can't help him."

"Anna, a person can never really fail unless they give up."

Anna looked to Elsa and smiled. Elsa smiled back and released Anna. "You know, this could be a part of his plan." Elsa said.

"What do you mean, Elsa?" Anna asked confused.

"I'm saying that maybe he took your place so he could get to Cinder and Edmund to see who they are and what they are cabable of doing. Then, they can lead him to his parents."

"And maybe he is counting on us to get into the castle, break them out of the prison, and get back to Arendelle." Anna finished.

"Exactly. Now, we just need to find the castle."

Anna looked down to the ground to see the horses and carriage had left tracks for them to follow. "Got it." she said, pointing down.

Elsa looked down to the tracks. "Clever." she said as they started to follow the tracks.

"He said that the castle wasn't far from here, so we should be there soon." Anna said.

"Yeah, but we'll need a plan to get into the castle." Elsa replied.

"Leave that to me." Anna said proudly.

"Oh dear." Elsa said as they continued to follow the tracks.


	11. In The Castle

The carriage finally arrived at the castle, Kristoff hoped that his plan would work. He also hoped that his parents were still alive. The guards stood on both sides of him as walked into the castle.

The castle was bigger than Elsa's ice castle. It was also creepy. It had crows and bats flying beside it. Kristoff could see a balcony sticking out all the way up. The castle went so high.

They walked into a hall that echos when anyone would take a step. There were knight armors by the walls on both sides of the hall. They walked farther into the throne room.

Kristoff saw Cinder and Edmund, sitting in their chairs. He started to wonder if they would remember him. Although it was so long ago, maybe there was a chance they would remember him. Or at least Cinder.

"Arthur. You have returned... with a man. I thought you said it was a girl that hit you. That doesn't look like a girl." Edmund said.

"Well, you see, Your Majesty, this man said he was the one we were looking for, so I brought him instead. He said he wanted to come." Arthur replied.

Cinder rose from her chair and came up to Kristoff. She circled around him. "Arthur, leave us."

Arthur nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room. The guards backed up from Cinder and Kristoff. Cinder came in front of him again to make eye contact with him.

"Wait a minute. I've seen your face." Cinder said as her eyes widen.

"You sure have, Cinder." Kristoff replied.

"Hmm, let me think."

"Think back years ago. In the mountains. You invaded a home and took the parents and left the child for dead by striking him."

"Ohh, yes. Now I remember now. It was suppose to kill the child, but didn't, I see."

"That's right. I'm here for my parents."

Cinder and Edmund froze in shock. Edmund suudenly started to laugh. Kristoff didn't smile, but stood there with his eyes narrowed to Edmund. Edmund then stopped laughing. "Oh, you're serious."

"That's right. Where are they?" Kristoff asked sternly.

"Well, if you must know, they're where they belong: the prison." Cinder said.

"Why?" Kristoff asked, seeing if they had the same answer as Grand Pabbie.

"Because they are withholding a secret from us." Edmund said as he walked up to Kristoff.

"They are not. They do not have powers like you say they do."

"Oh, that? Well, we learned that they don't have powers. Because they defintely would've used them during their tortures they have had over the years. But they have become our prisoners anyway." Cinder replied.

"And I think we have a new prisoner." Edmund added.

"What?" Kristoff asked confused.

"Since you are the son of our prisoners, it seems only fit that you join them. Guards, take him away."

"Yes, Your Majesty." a guard said as he took Kristoff by one arfm and the other knight took him by the other arm and they led him to the prison.

"Hmm. Who would have thought he would have been able to remember all of that? It was so long ago." Edmund said.

"Yes. That it is what is confusing me." Cinder replied as she started to think all those years back.

"What do you mean, my love?"

"Well, I remember that was the kid I struck that was meant to take away the memories, and kill him, but it didn't."

"Maybe his memories were recovered by someone with mystical powers."

"Well, anything is possible, I guess. But he won't be getting anywhere with them."

"Of course, love. They won't be able to escape that prison anyway."

"Yes. And his parents think that we saved their lives, so they have to stay and be our prisoners and servants to repay us."

"So, it looks like he came here for nothing." Edmund said as they both walked back to their chairs, laughing evilly.

* * *

Kristoff came to the prison. It looked like it was just one big cell. They took the cuffs off his hands, and led him inside the cell. They put chains on his wrists and ankles. The chains were hooked to a big metal ball. The guards walked out and slammed the cell door.

Kristoff knew his plan had to be working. Now all he had to do was find his parents. But it didn't take long for that. Two figures suddenly came out of the darkness.

"Karan, we have a new one to join us." a man with a deep, hoarse voice said.

"Yes. Welcome friend." a woman said.

The man was tall with a clean shaving and silver hair. He was skinny, but looked to as an ice harvester would look like.

The woman was half the size of her husband. Her hair was short and almost white.

"Who are you guys?" Kristoff wondered.

"We're just servants and prisoners here. Names aren't important." the man said.

"Wait. You called her Karan."

"Yes."

"Does that make you Karl?"

"We don't use names anymore. We're servant one and servant two."

"So you are Karl? Karl and Karan Bjorgman?"

The figures froze. They haven't heard that name in a long time. "No. We don't go by that anymore." Karl said.

"I know who you are. You have a son."

"I'm not sure you know, but, we lost him a long time ago?"

"Did Cinder strike him then take you prisoners?"

The couple couldn't believe what they were hearing. How did he know all of this? "Yes, but again, it is all in the past." Karan said as they were ready to sit back in the shadows.

"You had a son named Kristoff, didn't you?"

Karan and Karl froze still at that name. They slowly turned around, shocked and confused. "Where did you hear about him?" Karl asked.

"I would hope that I would've heard about him."

"You knew who he was?" Karan asked.

"I know who he is" He's me."

The couple stood in disbelief and more shock. Karan slowly walked up to him, still not believing what she was seeing. She placed both of her hands on his face.

"Kristoff?"


	12. Prison Talk

"Son? Is it really you?" Karl said, walking up to Kristoff and putting his strong hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's me." Kristoff said.

Karan suddenly started to place kisses on Kristoff's cheeks, then hugged him. "My son is alive!" she cried.

"My son." Karl said before he hugged Kristoff. Kristoff was so overwhelmed to have found his parents, and even more happy that they remembered him. He closed his eyes, and embraced his family that he thought he would never see again.

"Oh, my son." Karl said between his tears. "We thought we would never see you again. That Cinder had killed you."

"She didn't. She took away my memories of you, but they were recovered by a friend. I've come to set you free and to bring you home with me."

Karl and Karan released Kristoff, and their smiles disappeared. "Kristoff, we can't come with you." Karan said.

"Wait, what?" Kristoff said confused.

"We can't leave." Karl said sadly.

"Did I miss something? I'm confused here." Kristoff stated.

"You see, son, Cinder and Edmund saved our lives a few years back." Karl started.

"And the only way to return the favor is to stay with them, and repay them for their act of good on our lives." Karan finished.

"Excuse me? Cinder and Edmund didn't save your lives, they almost killed you." Kristoff explaimed.

"Kristoff, we remember it. They did save our lives." Karan said.

"No. That's what they want you to believe. They want you to think that they did save your lives so you don't leave them. You're the prisoners and slaves here, nothing more. They must've put something in you or struck both of you to think that to be true, even though it isn't."

"Kristoff, they wouldn't do that to us." Karl replied.

"Father, they tortured you, beat you, they almost killed you because they thought you had powers, but you don't. They must've erased your memories or something.

Suddenly, Karl and Karan started to remember things: Their beatings and tortures.

_The sound of a whip came to Karl's ear as it went down on his back. Karl let out an agnozing scream when the whip made contact._

_Another memory came to him. He was tied to a chair as a guard was punching him in the face. He let out a scream as another fist made contact._

_Karan listened to the whip whipping before it made contact with her. She screams, but the man ingnored it and whipped her again._

_"Come with me, girl!" a man screamed as he led her to a room, slammed the door and locked it. She was threw to a bed, and she knew exactly what was going to happen._

Karan made the memories stop after that. Karl did the same thing with his memories.

"I remember now. Kristoff is right." Karl said.

"They did torture and beat us." Karan said in her tears.

"Cinder must have struck both of you to make you think they did save your lives."

"But they didn't." Karl said angrily.

"They tried to kill us." Karan said bitterly.

"Yes. That's why I have come for you. To set you both free."

"You came back for us? Why?" Karl asked.

"Because I need to know who I am. Who you guys are. I thought that if I found you, I would know who I was."

"But Kristoff, finding your family doesn't tell you who you are. That's what your heart tells you."

Kristoff remembered Elsa talking about the same thing.

"Son, your story may not have a happy beginning, but who you are and who you want to be now is the most important thing. Trust your heart, Kristoff. It will decide your destiny."

"I've heard that before. But I also came for you because you're my family. And even though I may not be able to remember you, you're still my mother and father, and nothing can change that."

"But Kristoff, wasn't this journey dangerous for you?" Karan asked.

"Yes. It was far and dangerous, but nothing was going to stop me from finding you. Also, I didn't come alone."

"You mean, you came with others?" Karl asked.

"Yes, Anna and Elsa: Queen and Princess of Arendelle."

"Queen and Princess?" Karan asked shocked.

"Yes. Princess Anna is my, uh, well, um, girlfriend."

"Ohhh, really?" Karl asked with a smile.

"Yes. Elsa is my friend."

"Where are they now?" Karan asked.

"They are probably on their way right now to help us escape. Anna will have a plan. I know she will."

"Wellm first we have to figure out how to get out of this prison cell." Karl said.

"I'll think of something." Kristoff said as he looked all over the cell to see if there was any possible way to get out. Suddenly, they heard footsteps. They saw guards and Arthur walk into the door.

"You. What do you want?" Kristoff asked.

"Please, no need to be rude. Cinder and Edmund has requested the presence of all of the prisoners." Arthur said as he unlocked the heavy lock of the prison cell door. He unlcoked the chains of Kristoff, and the guards held him as Arthur unlocked Karl and Karan. They all walked out of the prison and to the throne room.

Kristoff was afraid they may want to kill all of them. He knew Elsa and Anna had to come quickly. But they also had to be careful. He knew there were a lot of guards.

_"Where are you, Anna and Elsa?" _Kristoff thought as they walked farther down the hall.


	13. Finding Kristoff

Elsa and Anna finally came to the castle. They felt like it was such a long way. They observed the castle. They saw the bats and crows flying out.

"This place gives me the creeps." Anna told her older sister.

"Stay close to me, Anna. Who knows what can happen here." Elsa said, gripping Anna's arm.

"Right." Anna said, moving closer to Elsa. The sisters came to the side of the castle so the guards wouldn't see them. "We have to get pass those guards."

"Don't worry. I got this." Anna said as she started to run to the guards, but was stopped by Elsa.

"Anna, no. You'll get caught." Elsa said worried.

"No I won't. I just have to knock them out. Elsa, please. I can do it."

"All right. But be careful." Elsa said defeated.

Anna nodded and ran to the guards. Elsa prayed that Anna wouldn't get caught. She kept her eyes on the guards, hoping to see Anna knock them out.

Anna walked quickly to the other side of the castle, hoping to find something to knock the guards out. She then saw a tree branch big enough to knock someone out. She grabbed it and quickly went behind a guard. She hit the guard behind his head, putting him to the ground. As she was ready to hit the other guard, it faced her. She was caught. "Hey."

Elsa saw this, and her eyes shot wide open in fear. She felt ice forming on her fingers. Then it came to her. She could put ice under the guard to make him fall and knock him out.

"You're coming with me, girl." the guard said grabbing her arm tightly.

"Ow. Stop it. That's hurts."

Elsa could hear Anna was hurting, so she knew she had to move quickly. She shot ice out of her hand to make a layer of ice under the guard and Anna.

The guard slipped and fell on his back, knocking him out. Anna was relieved until she started to lose her balance. She swung her arms, trying to regain her balance.

Elsa saw Anna and ran to her. She caught Anna just in time. "You okay?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Thanks." Anna said holding Elsa's arms. Elsa melted the ice.

"All right. Now let's hope we're pass the worst."

"But there may be more guards inside."

"You're right. This time, Anna, stay with me." Elsa said, gripping Anna's arm again, even tighter than before.

"I will." Anna said, rolling her eyes.

The sisters slowly walked in, looking on both sides of the hall to see if there were any guards. They saw the knights armors down the hall. They walked farther until they heard voices. They quickly went behind a knight armor. Anna stood behind Elsa.

Anna thought she could hear Kristoff's voices. She wanted to get closer to be sure. She slowly went behind another armor, hoping Elsa wouldn't hear her. She went behind one more armor and she could see Kristoff, and two other people. Anna figured that was his parents.

"Anna, we have to be careful." Elsa said, not knowing Anna wasn't behind her. She looked behind her to see Anna was gone. "Anna?" she gasped. She looked foward to the hall to see she wasn't there. She figured she was behind a knight armor. Then she saw Anna go behind another armor. "Anna!" she yelled in a whisper. Elsa quickly followed behind her little sister. "Anna, I told you stay with me."

"I heard Kristoff." Anna whispered. They looked forward to see figures walking in the hall ahead of them.

"I see Kristoff. But who are those other people?" Elsa asked.

"That must be his parents." Anna replied. They saw Kristoff and his family head into another room. "Where are they going?"

"That must be the throne room where Cinder and Edmund are."

"Oh, no. Cinder may try to kill him like she was suppose to all those years ago." Anna said as she ran closer to the throne room.

"Anna! Wait!" Elsa said frustrated as she followed Anna closer to the room.

They came to the room, but stayed on the outside of it to listen to what was going on.

"Aww! Isn't this sweet? One happy family. Reunited at last." Cinder said laughing.

"Cinder. Do what you want with us, but let Kristoff go." Karl said firmly.

"I can't do that. You see, I know that your memories of both of you being tortured have been recovered by your son, but we cannot allow that."

"What?" Anna whispered confused. Elsa was confused as well.

"So I have no choice but to erase all of your memories on all of you!" Cinder said as she had magic form in her hands, ready to strike all of them.

Anna knew exactly what that meant. She acted quickly and ran into the throne room at full speed.

Elsa saw this and tried to stop her little sister, but failed. "Anna! No!" But it was too late. Anna ran was already in the room.

"NO!" Anna shouted as she ran to push Kristoff and his family out of the way, She succeeded too. They were all able to move out of the magic in time, and it struck the wall from behind.

Kristoff looked to see that Anna had saved all of them. She was on the ground next to his parents. "Anna! Are you okay?" he asked concerned as he crawled over to Anna.

"I'm okay." Anna said as they all rose to their feet.

"Anna, what were you thinking? She could've struck you!" Kristoff explaimed.

"I know."

"That's the girl! She's the one who punched me! She's the one who needs to be put into the prison!" Arthur shouted.

Edmund looked to Cinder. "My love. What do you think?"

"I'm sorry, but, as ruler, you must reward good and punish evil. We have one witness on what happen, and that's all we can go by."

"Yes. Guards, take her to the prison." Edmund said sadly.

"What!?" Kristoff shouted.

"I'm sorry. We must do what is right." Edmund said as the guards put handcuffs on Anna's wrists and started to walk out of the room.

Meanwhile, Elsa was outside of the room, listening to everything. She had a deison to make. She had to either save her sister, or stay hidden and let her sister go to prison and let Kristoff and his family lose their memories, forever.


	14. Elsa Saves Anna

"Wait! Don't take my sister!" Elsa shouted as she ran into the throne room.

"Elsa?" Kristoff asked.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" Edmund asked.

"I'm Elsa, Anna's older sister."

"Do you know the reason why your sister is to go to prison?" Cinder asked.

"Yes, but it's a lie. What that man says is not true." Elsa stated, pointing to Arthur.

"And how would you know that? Did you see what happened?" Edmund asked,

"I was the one he harassed."

"Really?" Edmund asked curiously.

"Your Majesty." Arthur said nervously. "What I said was true."

"Was it? Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind hearing Elsa's side of the story, now would you, Arthur?" Cinder asked.

Arthur gave Elsa the chance to speak. He was defeated.

"Tell us the story, Elsa." Edmund said.

"Well, my sister, Kristoff and I were just walking in the village when Arthur came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go with him. I politely said no, but he wasn't about to accept that. He grabbed me by my arm and started to drag me away, when suddenly, my sister came to my rescue. She threw Arthur to the ground, and she was able to free me. When Arthur saw what had happened, he was ready to hurt Anna for what he did, but Anna was able to protect herself by punching him in the face, sending him back to the ground. She then told him to leave us alone, and we saw him run off after that. And that's what really happened." Elsa stated.

Edmund was quite amazed at how Anna was able to protect her sister and herself. "Arthur, what do you have to say to this?"

"I-I-I don't know what she's talking about. That's a lie." Arthur stuttered.

"Arthur, once again you have lied to us about something that you had brought upon yourself." Edmund said.

"But, I-I..."

"Silence!" Edmund shouted. "You have clearly lied to us once again, Arthur!"

"If I may something." Elsa intruppted.

"Go ahead, dear." Edmund replied.

"Now that you know the real story, are you going to put a girl who only defended her sister and herself in prison? You can plainly see her defense was required. Anna would never hurt anyone unless they were hurting her or the people she cares about. You said it yourself that you need to reward good and punish evil. Don't let Anna suffer because she did what was right. Punish the one who has done wrong."

Edmund went into thought for a little bit. He knew Elsa was right.

"Edmund, you know what to do." Cinder whispered.

Edmund knew that Cinder didn't want any family to be happy and together, so he would have to put her in prison. But Edmund knew he had to do what was right, no matter what Cinder or anyone else would think. "Guards. Take Arthur to the prison, and bind him in chains. And release the girl unto her sister."

"What?" Cinder and Arthur asked at the same time.

Elsa smiled with relief as she watched her sister being released. As soon as the cuffs were off of Anna's wrists, Anna ran into Elsa's arms. Elsa hugged her baby sister tightly. She let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you." she said to Edmund. Edmund smiled in response.

The guards put the handcuffs on Arthur's wrists, and led him out of the throne room to the prison. Arthur couldn't believe what had just happened. For once, he had lost.

Cinder couldn't believe it either. Edmund always did what she told him to do, and for once, he didn't. She wasn't about to have it either. If he wouldn't do what she wanted, she would have to do it herself. She let out a growl. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed and pulled out a sword.

Karl pushed Karan and Kristoff behind him. Elsa push Anna behind her protectively. They heard thunder rolling and saw lightning from outside the castle. Edmund stood up quickly from his chair. He saw Cinder's sword. She pointed it to him.

"How dare you not do what I told you to do." Cinder said, pointing the sword right to his face.

"I must do what is right, and that is not listening to you anymore!"

"How dare you!"

"I've listened to you for so long. I see you seperate families, and I go along with you. But no more! I will not let you tear up these sisters, or this family!" Edmund replied, pointing to Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff and his family.

"Well, I guess if you won't be with me, then you will die along with them."

"If that is what must be done, then so be it." Edmund said as he stood next to Kristoff and his family.

"Hmm. Now this will be fun. Now let's see. Who should I do first?" Cinder said, looking at every person in front of her. "Hmm. Let's start wth you, shall we?" she said, pointing the sword to Elsa. Anna came out from behind Elsa. "You want her, you going to have to go through me." Anna said firmly.

Cinder laughed lightly. "Very well. But let's make this more fun, shall we?" she said a she backed away from the sisters, then pulled out a crossbow. Then, she shot it. The arrow was coming fast, straight to Anna. Anna was frightened, but she was determined to protect Elsa at all costs.

Elsa saw the arrow coming at Anna at full speed. She had to think of a way to save her, and fast. "No!" she said as ice shot out in front of Anna, forming a shield, and the arrow was stuck in it. The arrow was only inches away from her. Anna opened her eyes to see that. She let out a gasp of relief, along with Elsa.

Cinder was shocked and confused. "What?" she asked.

"Stay away from her!" Elsa shouted as she shot ice out to Cinder.

Cinder and Elsa then knew it was going to be a battle to the end.


	15. A Sacrfice

Cinder moved out of the way of the ice and shot magic to Elsa. Elsa pushed Anna out of way and they both avoided it. "Kristoff! Get your family and Anna out of here!" Elsa shouted.

"No, Elsa! I won't leave you!" Anna shouted, gripping Elsa's arm.

"Anna! Please!"

Kristoff ran to Anna to take her from Elsa. "Come on, Anna!"

"No! I'm not leaving you, Elsa!"

"Anna, you have to trust me on this! Just please, for me, go with Kristoff!"

Karl, Karan, and Kristoff were able to pry Anna from Elsa and tried to lead her out of the throne room. Anna looked back to Elsa with a tear escaping her eye. Elsa gave her a look to assure her that everything was going to be all right. They all walked out of the throne room and started to run down the hall to get out of the castle.

Edmund knew he had to face his wife, no matter how much she meant to him.

"How sweet, Elsa. You don't care of what happens to you, all you care about is that sister of yours."

"Leave them alone, Cinder. This is between you and me." Elsa replied.

"And me." Edmund said, standing next to Elsa. Elsa gave Edmund a small smile.

"Very well." Cinder said before shooting more magic out. Elsa and Edmund were able to dodge it just in time. Elsa shot ice out, but Cinder was able to stop it from hitting her with her powers. Cinder shot powers to Edmund, but Elsa was able to stop it with her powers.

"You will be hard to defeat, dear Elsa." Cinder said.

"I don't think so." Elsa said as she stompted her foot to create a layer of ice on the floor. Edmund was able to keep his balance along with Elsa. Cinder started to lose her balance when magic shot out of her hands, and went up to the ceiling. Suddenly, creaks formed on the ceiling, and a piece came down in front of Cinder, Elsa, and Edmund. They all screamed at the sight of it.

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, and his parents were almost out of the castle when they heard the screaming. Anna knew what was happening, and she wasn't about to let it happen. She was not about to lose her sister. She started to run back to the throne room.

"Anna! What are you doing?!" Kristoff shouted, trying to stop Anna, but failed.

"I am going to help my sister!" Anna shouted back to Kristoff.

"Anna, no!" Karl shouted.

"It's too late." Karan said.

"What are we gonna do?" Kristoff asked.

"What else can we do? We have to help them." Karl said as he started to run back to the throne room.

"Karl, wait! She'll kill you!" Karan shouted, but she saw that it was too late. "Oh, that man is so stubborn."

"So is Anna." Kristoff said as they started to run after Karl and Anna.

* * *

Elsa and Edmund coughed from the dust, and saw that Cinder was gone. "Where are you?" Edmund asked as they looked all over the room.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Come out and fight. Unless you're afraid." Elsa said, still looking around.

"I am not afraid."

Anna was able to get to the throne room, and heard Elsa and Cinder, along with Edmund. Suddenly, she saw Cinder above the chairs, getting ready to strike. She acted quickly. She ran to Edmund and Elsa.

"If you're not afraid, then why won't you come out?" Edmund asked.

"Because I would never be able to do this!" Cinder shouted as magic shot out of her hands, coming right at them.

"NO!" Anna shouted as she pushed Edmund and Elsa to the ground, avoiding the magic striking any of them. Elsa and Edmund heard the magic hit the wall. Then they saw they were on the ground. They were confused, until they saw Anna next to them.

"Anna!?" Elsa shouted confused. Anna looked to Elsa; her eyes full of shock and confusion.

"Oh, hey, Elsa." Anna said as they all rose to their feet.

"Anna, you could've been killed!" Edmund said.

"I heard you guys screamed. Then I saw Cinder was ready to strike you guys, so I had to do something."

"Where is she?" Elsa asked.

"There!" Anna shouted as she pushed them out of the way again before more magic shot out. Cinder then jumped to the ground. "I see I have to take care of you first." Cinder said as a large amount of magic formed in her hands, ready to strike Anna.

"Anna! Look out!" Kristoff shouted as he ran full speed to Anna.

"Kristoff!" his parents shouted as they ran behind him. Kristoff was able to knock Anna to the ground, and the magic was coming to him. Then, his parents knocked Kristoff out of the way, and the magic struck both of them. They let out a scream at the impact.

"Mom! Dad!" Kristoff shouted and crawled to his parents.

"Don't worry about us." Karl said weakly.

"Help Anna and Elsa." Karan said weakly.

Kristoff wasn't about to have this. He was going to find a way to save his parents. "Cinder! Take this magic out of my parents!" he shouted.

"Well, if you care about them so badly, I can arrange it. But there is one condition."

"And what is that?" Anna asked.

"A sacrfice is required. If someone is willing to get struck with my powers, my magic will be taken out of them. But one of you have to decide who will be the sacrfice in order to save them."

Kristoff started to think. He was willing to save his parents, but he didn't see the use of doing it if he was going to die.

"I'll do it." Anna replied.


	16. A Trick

"What?" Kristoff said, his voice full of shock and fear.

"Anna, no. I can't let you do it." Elsa said, gripping Anna's shoulders.

"If this is what will save them, then so be it."

"No, Anna." Karl said with what strength he had left.

"Don't do it." Karan added.

"But if I don't do this, then you guys will die." Anna replied, looking at Karl and Karan.

"But if you do this, then you will die." Elsa added.

"Hey. You promised me, everything is gonna be all right. I'm holding you to that." Anna replied, placing her hand on Elsa's cheek. Anna saw a tear escape Elsa's eye. Anna wiped it away with her thumb.

Edmund then remembered something about Cinder's powers: because Karl and Karan were struck with the powers before, the magic inside of them would wear off momentarily. It wouldn't kill them, and it didn't need to be removed with a sacrfice. "No! Stop!" he yelled, standing in front of Anna. "It's a trick! A sacrfice isn't required with them because they have been struck before! It won't kill them! They will be fine in a little bit!"

Suddenly, Cinder shot her magic out to Anna, but Edmund pushed her out of the way just in time. "Why can't you ever keep your mouth shut?" she shouted to Edmund.

"I won't let you kill them!" Edmund replied.

"Then I'll just have to kill you instead!" Cinder yelled as she formed a large amount of magic in her hands, and prepared to strike Edmund. Edmund dodged the magic again. "You cannot win, Edmund. You will die." she said as her hands started to glow wih magic. She made sure this magic would kill him. The magic flew out of her hands, straight to Edmund.

"Edmund! Watch out!" Anna shouted as she ran in front of Edmund, having the magic strike her in the heart. She let out a scream at the impact.

"Anna!" Edmund shouted as Anna fell to the ground.

"NO! ANNA!" Elsa screamed and ran to her little sister. She cradled Anna in her arms. She looked to see her baby sister was unconcious and unresponsive. She could feel her anger raging up in her for Cinder. She let out a growl and scream as she shot ice under Cinder's feet to make her lose her balance.

Kristoff, Edmund, Karan, and Karl all screamed as they ran to her to make her fall backwards, and unable to fight back. Karan and Karl held her hands to the ground so she couldn't shoot magic.

"It's over, Cinder." Karl shouted.

"It is over." Karan added.

"You took everything from me." Kristoff said angrily.

"Now, we're even." Edmund finished.

For once, Cinder was afraid. She was scared of what they were about to do to her.

"Anna? Anna, can you hear me?" Elsa asked her unconcious sister.

Kristoff, his parents, and Edmund released Cinder and Cinder ran out of the throne room out of the castle, never to be seen again. They all ran over to the sisters.

"Anna?" Edmund asked.

"She's dead." Kristoff said in a whisper. Suddenly, a stray tear escaped his eye. "It's my fault."

"Kristoff, you can't blame yourself for this. It was her choice." Karl said, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I shouldn't have made her come." Kristoff added.

"No, Kristoff. I should've made her stay." Elsa said as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Elsa, Kristoff, blaming yourself isn't going to do any good. She chose to do this because she wanted to protect the ones she loves." Karan said, trying to stop a tear from escaping her eye.

"Guys, if there's anyone to blame, it's me." Edmund said.

"No, Edmund. You saved us. You kept Anna out of prison, and you kept her from being the sacrfice." Elsa replied.

"But she ended up sacrficing herself for me anyway." Edmund said.

"That's just the kind of person she is. Going out of her way for the ones she cares about." Kristoff replied.

Elsa suddenly went into thought of what happened two years ago.

* * *

_"Your sister is dead! Because of you!" Hans shouted in the storm._

_"No." Elsa said shocked. She was so devestated, she couldn't even stand. She went to her knees in despair. She heard the storm had come to a complete stop. She was so ashamed. She had killed her sister. Suddenly, she heard a sword unsheash. She knew it was Hans. She wasn't about to defend herself from it though. She was nothing without Anna. She was ready for the sword to end her life. "NO!" she heard, but didn't pay any attention to it._

_She looked back to see what had happened. She saw a frozen hand, and looked up to see it belonged to her little sister. "Anna!" she shouted and quickly stood up in front her frozen sister. "Oh, Anna. No. No. Please, no." she said, cupping her frozen sister's face. She let out a sob and let a tear escape her eye. "Anna!" she sobbed as she threw herself on her sister._

_"Anna?" she heard Olaf say, but continued to sob uncontrollably. Her sister was dead, because of her. She could see that now. She killed her. There was nothing she could do. Her little sister was gone. She kept sobbing loudly._

_Then, something incredible happened. She looked to see that her sister had thawed. She let out a gasp and looked up to her sister. "Anna?" she asked and looked to see Anna smiling to her. She quickly got up and hugged her sister tightly. What a relief it was to hug her little sister that she thought she lost. She was so warm and alive. "Oh, Elsa." she heard her baby sister say. It was such a relief to hear her voice. She released her and placed a hand on her cheek. "You sacrfice yourself for me?" Elsa asked, taking Anna's hands._

_"I love you." Anna said sweetly. Elsa's smile grew bigger. Her sister still loved her, even after shutting her out all of those years._

_"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." Olaf gasped._

_Elsa went into thought. "Love will thaw." Then, it came to her. "Love. Of course." she said, releasing Anna's hands, and started to thaw the fjord. Anna let out a gasp at the sight of what was happening. Snowlfakes started to go up to the sky, and soon, they were on a boat while the rest of the kingdom thawed._

* * *

"Yep. That's who Anna was. Full of love and care." Elsa said before crying again.

"I just wish I could told her that I loved her more." Kristoff said before he started to sob quietly.

Karl and Karan felt bad. It was because of them that Anna was struck. And noww, there was nothing they could do about it.


	17. A Heart Full of Love

Elsa held Anna closer as she cried over her. Karan hugged Karl, crying. She felt so guilty. Karl felt more guilty. Edmund felt this was all his fault. Kristoff sobbed loudly, holding Anna's hand in his.

Suddenly, a bright light shown all over the room. Elsa was clueless of what was happening. Kristoff looked over the room to see the light. Elsa placed Anna back on the ground.

"What's going on?" Karan asked.

"I don't know." Karl said as he watched the room lighten up in awe.

Then, they saw bits of magic come from the door of the room. It came in slowly and went into Anna's heart. Then, Anna's body totally lit up. It was such a brilliant light. They all had to cover their eyes because the light was so bright. Then, the light disappeared.

Elsa and Kristoff looked down to Anna. Slowly, Anna opened her eyes. She saw Kristoff, who immediately brought her in for a tight embrace. "Oh, Anna. You're alive." he said. He let out a few tears of joy before releasing her and kissing her on the lips.

She saw Karan and Karl who hugged her right after Kristoff. "Thank goodness." Karan said.

Then she saw her sister, who had a face full of relief and joy. Elsa pulled her in for a tight, long hug. Elsa let out a few sniffles on Anna's shoulder. She tried to stop crying to say something to Anna. "When are you ever going to do what you're told?" Elsa said in her tears, smiling.

"Someday, Elsa. Someday." Anna said smiling.

Elsa let out a small chuckle before wrapping her arms around Anna again. She placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I remember now. A heart full of love can never be clouded with darkness." Edmund said as he wiped away all of his stray tears.

Elsa finally released her sister, and held both of Anna's hands. Edmund walked over to them. "Thank you, Anna. For saving my life." he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It was the least I could do. You kept me out of prison, and you helped Elsa defeat Cinder." Anna said as they all stood to their feet.

Edmund looked to Kristoff and his parents. "You guys really do make a nice family. And I'm sorry for all the torture that I made you guys go through. I hope you can forgive me."

"We forgive you, Your Highness." Karl replied.

"Please. I'm not worthy to be called that. I have done terrible things. Not only to your family, but to many others." Edmund said ashamed.

"Edmund, you have to remember that the past is in the past. And you have to learn to let it go. Press on to the future. You are still ruler of this place. maybe this is a chance for you to make things right." Elsa replied.

"Yeah. Without Cinder, I know you can make this a better place." Anna said.

"Really? You guys believe in me?"

"Sure we do. If you have the guts to face Cinder, you can do anything." Kristoff said, placing his strong hand on Edmund's shoulder.

Edmund went into thought. Maybe they were right. Maybe he did have the stuff to turn this place around, and make it right.

"Thank you. All of you." Edmund said smiling.

"Now, about my parents..." Kristoff started.

"Your parents are free. Take them with you. You are no longer slaves here."

"Oh, thank you!" Karan said as she pounced on Edmund to a tight hug.

"Yes, thank you." Karl said, trying to make Karan release Edmund.

"I figure if I want to start doing right, I think I should start with you guys."

"Thank you." Kristoff said, shaking Edmund's hand firmly.

So, Edmund, what other plans do you have to turn this kingdom around?" Anna asked.

"First things first, is to fix this place. I hate the stupid bats and crows all over the place."

"I can understand that." Elsa laughed.

"You know, now that Cinder's gone, I think all of her dark magic in this place will disappear. Thanks to you guys."

"Thanks to Anna." Karan said, smiling to Anna.

"Yes. Because of what you did, Anna, I know this place will become a better place." Edmund said.

"That's just the kind of person I am." Anna said proudly.

Elsa chuckled and hugged Anna again. They soon released each other. "Well guys, I think it's time to go home."

"I agree." Kristoff added.

"Well, feel free to come visit anytime you want." Edmund said. "The gates will always be open."

"Thank you for everything, Edmund." Elsa said, giving Edmund a quick hug.

"That goes for me too." Anna said as she hugged Edmund.

"No, thank you guys. For everything."

"Well, we better get moving. We have a long journey ahead of us." Kristoff said, placing his hands on Anna and Elsa's shoulders.

"That we do. Goodbye Edmund. I hope to see you again sometime soon." Elsa said.

"Me too."

Elsa and Anna linked arms and walked out of the throne room. Kristoff and his parents followed behind.

* * *

The sisters looked at each other and smiled. Soon enough, they were out of the castle. Anna and Elsa stopped and looked back at the castle. "You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up." Elsa told Kristoff and his parents. They nodded and went ahead of them.

"Well, we did it. We found Kristoff's parents. Now he can know who he really is." Anna said.

"I think he already knew." Elsa said, smiling to Anna.

Anna understood what Elsa meant and smiled back.

"I just still can't believe you're alive after what happened." Elsa said, placing her hand on Anna's cheek.

"Elsa, you're not going to lose me that easily. Don't forget, I've survived the frozen heart. I think I can handle anything."

"I hope so." Elsa said, trying to hold back a tear, but failed.

"Hey, I'm right here." Anna said, wiping away Elsa's tear. "I'm here to stay."

Elsa formed a bigger smile and Anna hugged her older sister tightly. Elsa returned her sister's embrace even tighter. "I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too, Anna." Elsa said before placing a long kiss on Anna's head. "Now, let's go home." she said, releasing Anna, and linking arms with her again. Anna smiled to Elsa and they started on their journey back home.


	18. Anna's Daring Rescue

The gang was able to get through the village and valley with no problem at all. They had to spend a night in a cave, though. But in the late afternoon, they had finally reached the Ice River. But they saw there was only one section of ice. The rest of the river was flowing strongly.

"This is a sign. We're getting close to home." Kristoff told his parents.

"But the ice is very, very thin, which means we have to be extra careful." Karl said.

"Right. All right, Elsa, you'll go first. Then Kristoff, then Karl, then I'll go." Karan said.

"Then I'll go last." Anna added.

"Okay. Let's go this." Elsa said as she slowly placed on foot on the thin ice. She slowly began to step lightly and walked across the ice. As soon as Elsa was off the ice, Kristoff carefully place his foot on it. He heard the ice crack a little, but it didn't give him any concern. He soon reached the other side. Karl lightly placed a foot on the ice, and then his other foot. Carefully, he walked across the ice. Karan soon followed. Then it was Anna's turn.

"All right, Anna. Come on over." Karan shouted to Anna from the other side.

Anna was scared, but just wanted to get across to safety. She slowly placed a foot on the ice. She gasped when she heard a creak. When she saw that nothing happened, she placed her other foot on the ice. Slowly, she began to walk across.

"That's it, Anna. You're doing great. Just keep going." Karl shouted.

Anna was in the middle when she heard a loud creak. She stopped and let out a loud gasp. Then, she saw creaks all around her. She was so frightened, she couldn't move.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled.

Then, the ice broke and started to go with the current. Anna lost her balance and rolled off the ice and into the water. She let out a scream before disappearing below the surface.

"ANNA!" Elsa, Kristoff, and his parents screamed. They came closer to the river, and searched for her.

"Does anyone see her?" Elsa asked scared.

"I don't see her!" Kristoff replied.

"Come on, Anna! Come up!" Karl said. The gang still looked throughly for her.

Then, after what seemed to be an eternity, Anna broke through thr surface. She gasped for air, and kicked with all her might to stay above the surface. Then she realized she was being carried away with the current.

"Anna!" Kristoff shouted.

"Come on guys!" Elsa shouted as she started to follow the current. Kristoff and his parents followed behind.

Anna tried her best to stay above the surface, but the current was strong, and the water was getting rough, making her bounce a little. "ELSA!" she yelled. She still struggled to stay above the water.

"Hang on, Anna!" Elsa shouted, trying to keep up with Anna.

"KRISTOFF!" Anna shouted before going under the surface again for a few seconds, then coming back up.

Little did anyone know that ahead of them was a huge waterfall then went 30 feet down. The current was getting stronger and faster.

Elsa still chased after Anna as fast as she could. She could hear Karl, Karan, and Kristoff breathing heavy and having trouble to keep up. "Come on!" she shouted again.

Anna could feel herself getting weak. Her legs were hurting, and the current was only getting stronger. "Come on." she encouraged herself, hoping it would keep her from giving up.

"Anna, I'm coming! Keep your head above the water!" Kristoff shouted as he caught up with Elsa. Suddenly, Kristoff jumped into the raging waters, and started to chase after Anna. He was a good swimmer, and the current was making him go faster.

Elsa saw Anna disappear under the water again, and coming back up again. She was running out of breath fast, but she knew she couldn't slow down. Then she saw something ahead: a tree. The roots were sticking out of it, and Kristoff could use it to stop him once he grabbed Anna. "Kristoff! The tree!"

Kristoff was able to see what Elsa was talking about. He swam faster to Anna.

Anna knew she couldn't last longer. Her legs were so tired. She was so weak. The was brought under water again and brought back up. She gasped for air before she was brought back under again. She was able to come up again. "Elsa?" she said, barely concious. "Kristoff?"

"Anna!" Anna could hear Elsa yell. "Anna!" she heard Kristoff yell.

Elsa could see the tree was coming up fast, and Kristoff still hadn't got to Anna. She was afraid that Kristoff wouldn't be able to get to her in time. "Kristoff, hurry!"

Kristoff saw the tree was close. So was Anna. Then, he saw Anna disappear underwater again, and she didn't come up.

Elsa saw it too. "NO!" she screamed.

Kristoff immediately dove under the water to grab Anna. The tree was only five feet away from them. Elsa didn't see them come up. She was about to give up hope. Then, she saw a hand grab the root of the tree. Kristoff pulled himself above the surface, holding Anna in his arms. She coughed a little, which was a good sign to everyone. Elsa and Kristoff's parent ran to Kristoff and Anna.

"Anna." Elsa said as she and Karl pulled Kristoff and Anna from the water. When Kristoff got to solid ground, he placed Anna on the ground, and did one mouth to mouth to get more air into her. She coughed up water and let out gasps for air. Elsa, Karl, and Karan knelt next to them. Elsa smiled when she saw Anna open her eyes.

"Are you okay, Anna?" Kristoff asked concerned.

"I think so. Thank you Kristoff." Anna said as she sat up.

Suddenly, Anna was caught in Elsa's tight embrace. Anna slowly returned the hug. "Oh, Anna. I...thought I lost you." Elsa said as she stopped a tear from rolling down her cheek. She looked to Kristoff. "Thank you."

"That was really brave, Kristoff." Karl said.

"Thanks." Kristoff replied smiling.

"I'm so proud of you, son. You've turned into a handsome, strong, brave man." Karan said, taking Kristoff's hands.

"I guess that's just who I am." Kristoff said proudly.

Elsa still hugged Anna tightly. Anna could hear Elsa let out a small sob. "It's okay, Elsa. It's okay."

Finally, Elsa released her and gripped one of her hands. "Well, what do you say that we go home?"

"I say that sounds great." Anna said as she slowly stood to her feet. "But first, I need to pay back my rescuer. With a kiss." she said as she walked over to Kristoff and kissed him passionately on his lips. After the kiss ended, Kristoff smiled to Anna. "There. Now, let's go home." she added as she linked arms with Kristoff and Elsa. Karan and Karl linked arms, and followed Kristoff, Anna and Elsa back to the kingdom.


	19. An Old Friend

The gang had finally reached the mountains. But after two hours of traveling, Anna had to stop to rest. She was still tired from when she fell in the river. Her legs were sore and ached. Soon, they finally gave out. "Guys, wait." she said on the ground.

Everyone looked back to her to see her on the ground. Elsa walked over to her and knelt next to her. "What is it, Anna?"

"My legs. I have to rest." Anna said panting.

"We should all take a short rest. But not too long. The sun will be setting soon." Kristoff said as he knelt next to Anna.

Elsa and Anna looked to see that the sun was getting ready to set soon. But Anna was so tired. They were in the middle of nowhere, so they couldn't spend the night. "Guys, I don't know how much further I can go."

"Anna, you can't give up. We're almost to the North Mountain." Elsa replied.

"I'm really tired and weak. Go on without me."

"No, Anna. We're not leaving you here." Kristoff said shocked.

"I'm just slowing you guys down. If we're out any later, the wolves are gonna come out, and kill us all. If you go on without me, you may have more of a chance of surviving."

"Anna, we're not going without you. We'll carry you if we have to, but we're not leaving without you." Elsa said firmly.

Anna let out a defeated sigh. She knew she couldn't win this one. Then, she looked ahead to see something coming to them. "Guys? What is that?" she asked, pointing to it.

Elsa and Kristoff looked foward to see a large animal coming to them. "It looks kind of like a donkey." Elsa said.

Karan and Karl saw it too. "That ain't no donkey." Karl said. "It's a reindeer." Karan said.

Anna and Kristoff looked to each other with shock. "Sven." they both said at the same time.

Soon, Sven came to them. "Sven!" Kristoff shouted and ran to hug his friend. Sven grunted happily. "Boy, am I glad to see you!" he said, wrapping his arms around Sven's neck.

"I'm glad to see you too!" Kristoff mimiced for Sven.

"Um, what's up with..." Karl asked Anna.

"I'll explain later." Anna replied, trying to stand to her feet.

"Sven, I'm glad your here. I need you to do something for me." Kristoff said, releasing Sven. Kristoff and Sven walked over to Anna. "Anna fell in the river, and she had to fight the current. It wore her out. I need you to carry her to our cabain. We'll stay there for the night, and make it to the kingdom in the morning."

Sven put his head closer to Anna, and snorted gently to her. "He's asking you if you're gonna be okay." Kristoff translated.

"Don't worry, Sven. I'll be all right." Anna said, petting Sven's head. Sven smiled at Anna. He then got on his knees for Anna to get on him.

"Sven, do you think you can carry Elsa and my mom?" Kristoff asked.

Sven looked to Karl and Karan confused. "Yep. These are my parents. Mom, Dad, this is Sven, my best friend." Karan and Karl walked up to Sven to pet him.

"Nice to meet you, Sven." they said.

"Likewise." Kristoff mimiced.

"Well, we better get going. Sven, do you think you carry us?" Elsa asked.

Sven smiled and nodded. Anna got on his back first, then Elsa. Karan got on after Elsa. Sven stood up, and started to walk with Kristoff. The wind was starting to blow in their faces, and it started to snow lightly, but it didn't slow them down.

* * *

Two more hours passed, and they had finally made it to Kristoff's cabin. Kristoff was so relieved to see home. "This is it. Home, sweet, home." he said as he walked in with Karl.

Sven knelt down for the ladies to get off. Anna tried to walk to the cabin on her own, but had to have Elsa to support her. Elsa hed her arm as they walked to the cabin. The all walked in to see Kristoff trying to start a fire. Soon, he had one. "This should warm everyone up."

Elsa brought Anna next to it. She placed her on the floor, and sat next to her. Anna shivered, but started to stop when she got closer to the fire.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yes?" Anna replied, looking to Elsa.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand. "Are you gonna be okay?" Anna could see the worry and concern in Elsa's eyes. She thought of something to say to her worried sister. Anna grabbed Elsa's other hand.

"Don't worry about me." Anna replied with a smile.

Elsa chuckled lightly and hugged Anna. Anna return the hug.

Kristoff smiled when he remembered that was what he told Anna when she had her frozen heart. He brought out extra blankets and pillows.

Elsa released Anna and gripped her hands again.

Karan and Karl made their beds on the floors and layed on them. Kristoff made beds on the floor for him and the sisters. The sisters saw it, and crawled over to them. Anna let out a relieved sigh when her head hit the pillow.

"Goodnight everyone." Kristoff said.

"Good night." they all replied. Soon, Karan, Karl, and Kristoff were asleep.

Anna looked to her older sister. "Good night, Elsa."

Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna's forehead. "Good night, Anna."

Soon, the sisters drifted off to sleep. But for some, it wasn't peaceful.


	20. Anna's Nightmare and Love

_Anna and Kristoff were walking around the kingdom, when they saw Karl and Karan walking._

_"Hey, Mom and Dad." Kristoff greeted his parents._

_"Hey, guys. Anna added._

_"Kristoff, what are you doing with Anna? I thought you would want to take us somewhere and we could talk and stuff. Become a closer family." Karl replied._

_"Oh, yes. Come on, guys. We'll take a trip to the mountains for a few days." Kristoff said as he started to walk away with his parents._

_"Kristoff, wait. We're on a date, remember?"_

_"Sorry, Anna. Family is more important." Kristoff replied as they disappeared from Anna's sight._

_Anna stood in shock, and ran to the castle, crying._

_When she came to the castle, she saw Elsa waiting for her at the gates. Anna thought that maybe Elsa would comfort her._

_"What's the matter, Anna? I thought you were with Kristoff." Elsa asked worried._

_"Kristoff went with his family. Appearently I mean nothing to him now and he hates me."_

_"I'm so sorry, Anna."_

_Anna walked up to Elsa to hug her. Elsa started to open up her arms, but stopped. She formed a smirk on her face. "Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." she said and walked back into the castle and had the guards close the gates with Anna still on the outside._

_"What?" Anna said shocked tearfully. After that, she ran away from the kingdom, never to be seen again._

* * *

Anna woke up with a start. She looked to see Elsa sleeping peacefully next to her. She needed some time to think. She quietly got up, and went outside. Little did she know that people had heard her.

Anna sat outside on a log that was covered in snow. The wind was blowing bitter cold in her face, but she didn't care. She started to shiver from it, but she was soon totally lost in thought.

_Kristoff would never do that to me. He's told me, he loves me. Same with Elsa. Elsa loves me more than anything._

_But what if there are just pretending? Like Hans did? What if they are leading me on to hurt and betray me?_

_No, they wouldn't do that? Would they?_

Suddenly, the wind grew colder. She rubbed her arms, hoping to get warm. Then, she heard the door of the cabin open.

"Anna?" Kristoff asked and saw Anna and sat next to her.

"Anna?" Elsa asked and saw Kristoff and Anna and sat on the other side of Anna. "Anna, what's going on?" she asked. Elsa noticed Anna shivering and rubbing her arms. "Anna, you're so cold."

Kristoff soon wrapped his coat around her. She stopped shivering after that. "Thanks." she said quietly.

"Anna, what's the matter?" Elsa asked concerned.

"It was just a bad dream. I'm fine."

"Fine really isn't a feeling though, Anna. And even if you were, you wouldn't be sitting out here in the cold alone. You can tell us, Anna. What's wrong?" Kristoff asked.

Anna wondered if she really wanted to tell them or not. She figured the best she could do was get it out in the open. "Okay, I'll tell you. Both of you were in it. Kristoff, you and I were walking around the kingdom when your parents came up to us, and took you with them. I asked you not to leave me, and you told me that your family was more important. It was pretty much telling you that you didn't love me." she started, looking at Kristoff, then looking to Elsa. "And Elsa, I came back to you hoping you would help me with Kristoff. When we were about to hug, you stopped and said, 'Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you.' And that is the same exact thing Hans said to me before he...betrayed me." she finished, putting her face in her hands, letting out a sob.

"Anna, I would never do that to you." Kristoff said gently.

"And you know I would never say those words to you." Elsa replied, wrapping her arm around Anna.

"Anna, that dream would never come true. Just because I got my parents back doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop loving you. I will always love you, Anna." Kristoff said as Anna looked to Kristoff.

"And Anna, just because Hans said those words to you doesn't mean they're true. You do have people who love you, Anna. Me especially. And we are never going to betray you like Hans did." Elsa added.

"Elsa's right, Anna. Hans was so wrong. You have a lot of people who love you. I mean, I love you, Elsa loves you, and a lot of other people too."

"So, Anna, don't think that dream will come true, because it won't. Kristoff will never abandon you, and I will never betray you. We'll always love you, no matter what happens."

"Really?" Anna asked.

"I promise." Elsa replied.

"That goes for me too, Anna." Kristoff said, placing his hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Thanks guys. I love you both." Anna said as a smile formed on her face.

"I love you, Anna." Kristoff said as he hugged her and kissed her.

"Me too, Anna." Elsa said as she hugged Anna tightly.

"Now, let's get back inside. It's cold out here." Kristoff said as he got to feet. Anna got to her feet along with Elsa. They all walked back into the cabin.


	21. On Our Own

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff walked into the cabin to see Karan and Karl were awake.

"Good morning." Kristoff greeted his parents.

"Morning." Karl and Karan replied.

"So, Elsa, what time to want to get back to the kingdom?" Anna asked.

"I'm ready whenever everyone else is."

"Kristoff?" Anna asked.

Kristoff looked to his parents to see that they weren't happy with having to travel again. He knew that since Anna had been up here before, she would be able to get back to the kingdom with Elsa.

"Anna, I don't think my parents can make it that far. You and Elsa will have to go alone from here."

"Alone?" Anna asked.

"Yeah. You know the way back from here. I can't leave my parents here alone. We'll come visit the kingdom when my parents get their strength back." Kristoff promised.

"Okay. I guess this is where we part ways." Anna said sadly.

"Anna, I assure you, I'll make it up to you. I promise." Kristoff said as he kissed Anna's head, cheeks, and lips. "Now, be careful. Both of you."

"Okay. Bye Kristoff." the sisters replied and walked over to his parents.

"Thank you. Both of you. You have freed us. We're forever in your debt for that." Karan said, taking Anna and Elsa's hands.

"It was Kristoff's idea. But we were happy to help." Elsa replied.

Karan suddenly brought both sisters in for a hug. After she released them, the sisters hugged Karl. "Thank you." they heard him whisper. They soon released him.

"I hope that you guys will be able to come to the kingdom soon." Elsa said.

"Oh, we will. Sooner or later." Karl replied.

"Well, we look forward to your visit." Anna added.

"Well, Anna, we better get going." Elsa said as she linked arms with Anna.

"Bye guys." Anna said as they walked out of the door.

"So, Anna, do you know exactly how to get back to the kingdom?" Elsa asked curiously.

"Don't worry, Elsa. I've been up here enough times to know how to get back home." Anna said as they started to walk off the mountain.

* * *

After an hour of walking, Elsa noticed that they were actually getting close to the North Mountain. She also noticed it was getting colder. It didn't bother her, but she was worried about Anna. She looked up to see the sky was filled with snow clouds. Then, a cold breeze blew in their face.

"Anna, I don't think if we should go much longer. It looks like a blizzard might be coming." Elsa said, pointing to the sky.

"Yeah, but, where can we stay?"

"The North Mountain isn't far from here. We can stay in my castle then get to the kingdom."

"Maybe you're right. Let's go to your castle, and we'll wait until the storm is over."

"All right. Let's go." Elsa said as they started to walk to the North Mountain.

* * *

After two hours, they were almost to Elsa's castle. The wind was starting to blow bitter cold and snow was blowing in their faces.

"How much longer, Elsa?" Anna asked, covering her face from the wind and snow.

"We're almost there. Just hang in there, Anna." Elsa said.

Then, they finally came to the staircase that went up to Elsa's castle. They ran up the stairs and ran through the doors. They closed behind them.

"Whew. We made it." Anna said panting.

"Yeah." Elsa said, trying to catch her breath.

Anna got up and started to look all around the castle. She was still amazed by it. "Wow. This place still amazes me, Elsa."

"I'm glad. I'm proud of myself for it." Elsa said proudly.

"That's because you are an amazing person with an amazing gift."

"It's not a gift to a lot of people though. It's more like sorcery. And I'm a monster." Elsa replied. Elsa had never been able to forget the words of the Duke.

"Elsa, anyone who thinks that is wrong. You are not a monster. You've never been a monster, and you will never be a monster. Your powers are not sorcery, they're gifts. Amazing gifts."

"Anna? How can you think of them like that? They almost killed you." Elsa said as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I almost killed you."

"Hey, it's in the past. It was an accident. I've forgiven you. And, if you have never struck me, you never would have known how to control your powers." Anna said, taking Elsa's hands.

Elsa had never thought about that before. But she had never forgiven herself for it.

"You may have been able to forgive me, but I can't forgive myself. I never wanted to see you get hurt, and I was the one who hurt you."

"Elsa, I know you didn't mean to. And the only reason you shut me out all those years was to protect me. I know that now. Elsa, you need to forgive yourself. The past is in the past. And you have to let it go."

Elsa knew she heard those words somewhere before. She chuckled lightly. "You're right, Anna."

"Of course I am. But Elsa, the most important thing is now, is that we have each other."

"It's just you and me." Elsa said smiling.

"And nothing will ever break us apart." Anna replied with a smile.

"You got that right." Elsa soon wrapped her arms around her little sister, holding her tightly.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna said as she returned Elsa's embrace.

"I love you too, Anna. I love you too." Elsa said, trying to hold back a tear of joy.

The wind was blowing outside, and snow was blowing with it. The sisters stayed in their embrace until the storm had come to a halt.


	22. Turn For The Worst

_**First of all, I am so sorry that I wasn't able to post a chapter last night. I had school plus volleyball practice. Then I had to help my parents then we had to do some shopping, then we came home late and I watched Frozen with my mom, afterwards I fell asleep. So here is a chapter, I hope you like it.**_

After a half hour, the storm finally stopped. Anna and Elsa left the castle and headed back to their kingdom. They looked to see the sun was shining brightly, but the cold breeze was still blowing. Anna shivered a couple times from it.

"I'm so gald to be heading home now." Anna said.

"Me too. When Kristoff said it was going to be a dangerous journey, he knew what he was talking about." Elsa said with an attempted laugh.

Anna chuckled very lightly to it. "Yeah. He didn't mention that we may almost lose each other more than once." Anna said as she let a stray tear escape.

Elsa realized that Anna hadn't forgotten when Elsa fell though the ice and hit her head. She then remembered that she almost lost Anna a few times. She wrapped her arm around Annd and pulled her closer to her. "Oh, Anna."

Anna let out a few quiet sobs.

"Anna, you didn't lose me. I'm here. I'm not leaving. Shh. I'm right here."

Anna stopped sobbing and tried to smile. But that wasn't to last. Suddenly, she left a great sharp pain in her heart. She clenched it in pain. "Ahh!" she yelled.

"Anna, what is it?" Elsa asked concerned and scared.

"The magic!" she said as she went to her knees in pain. "Ahh!"

Elsa soon realized that maybe when she was struck with the magic, only some of it went out. Elsa was clueless on what to do. She hated to see Anna in so much pain. She knelt down to her. Anna soon fell in her arms. She moaned weakly. Her eyes were almost totally closed.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Anna said before she fell unconscious.

"No, No, NO! Anna, please! Don't leave me! Stay with me, Anna!" Elsa said as she soon looked to see she was still breathing. She felt Anna's pulse, but it was weak. She still didn't know what to do. She couldn't do anything. And no one else would either.

Then it came to her: The trolls. Maybe they would be able to help. She remembered where her parents found them so long ago. She put her arms around Anna and lifted her up. "Just hang on, Anna. I will not let you die." she said as she started to run to the valley.

She heard Anna moan again. "Elsa." she said quietly and weakly.

"Hang in there, Anna. Just hang in there. I know where we have to go."

Anna then fell back unconscious. Elsa didn't know how much longer Anna could last. She prayed that the trolls would be able to think of something.

* * *

She knew she was getting close. Soon enough, she saw the rocks. She remembered them from when she was little. "Please! Help! It's my sister!"

Suddenly, the rocks started to roll to her. They stopped a few feet away from her, and popped their heads out. "It's Queen Elsa." a female troll said.

The other trolls were shocked, but became afraid when they saw Anna, unconscious in Elsa's arms.

Grand pabbie soon rolled up to the sisters. "Queen Elsa." he said bowing. Elsa slowly knelt down to him. "What is it that has brought you here to us?"

"A-Anna. She was struck with dark magic in the heart."

Elsa heard the other trolls gasp.

"By Cinder, I presume?" Grand Pabbie replied.

"Yes. Anna saved Edmund from being struck. Anna didn't die because..."

"Because a heart full of love can never be clouded with darkness." Grand Pabbie finished.

"Yes. But appearently, there is still some magic left in her heart."

"Yes. And if not removed..."

Elsa let out a small gasp and her eyes widen with fear and worry. "Is she going to die?"

"I don't know." Grand Pabbie replied sadly.

Elsa looked back down to her little sister. She couldn't stand for her to die. "The heart is not so easily changed." she said, remembering those words from all those years ago. Grand Pabbie remembered saying them to Elsa too.

"Yes. but, there might be a way. I'll be right back." Grand Pabbie said as rolled away from Elsa.

Elsa held Anna closer to her, and stroked her cheek. She tried to hold back tears, but failed.

"I'm sure Anna will be fine, Queen Elsa." a female troll said next to her.

"I hope so." Elsa replied tearfully.

"She has survived the frozen heart." a male troll said.

"Yes, but it was able to be thawed. I don't know anything about dark magic. Except that it can kill you."

"Yeah." the male troll replied.

"Queen Elsa, you must faith about this." another female troll said.

Elsa nodded and looked back to Anna. Anna slowly opened her eyes. "Elsa?"

"Anna." Elsa said with a little relief. She wiped away her tears so Anna wouldn't see them. Elsa was ready to tell Anna that the trolls would may be able to help her, but Anna spoke first.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna said weakly.

Elsa knew what Anna was saying, and she wasn't about to let Anna do it. "Don't you do that. Don't you say goodbye. You are going to be all right. The trolls are going to help you. You're going to live. You're gonna the princess just like before. You are not going to die. You gonna live and be my sister like you're suppose to be. I promised you that everything is going to be all right. Take that promise, and never let go of the promise. You are going to be okay."

"But it hurts." Anna replied quietly.

"Don't quit on me, Anna. Stay with me. You stay with me, you hear me? Don't you die on me. Don't you leave me, Anna. Hang in there. You hang in there, Anna. You will not die." Elsa said, trying to keep herself from thinking of losing her sister. She saw that Anna fell back unconscious.

Grand Pabbie rolle back to Elsa. "Queen Elsa, I do have something I have been working on for a while. It is meant to take magic out of a person's heart. But I don't know if it will work. I don't know if I should do it."

"Do it. Please. I want you to try. This may be able to save Anna. I will not lose Anna. I have suffered the death of my mother, and my father. I will not suffer the death of my baby sister. Please. I need you to try." Elsa said.

"Very well."


	23. The Kiss Heals

"Let's put her on the table." Grand Pabbie said, leading Elsa to a long table, but it wasn't tall. She placed Anna on it. Grand Pabbie had the portion in his hand. "I'm gonna need some room, Your Highness."

Elsa looked to Anna for the last time, and took her hand. "Hang in there, Anna." she said and walked away from the table.

Grand Pabbie looked at his portion. It was formed in his hand like when he removed Anna's memories. He let out a deep breath and put it on Anna's heart. He saw the light from it, and disappeared. He knew it would take a little time to work, so he took a few steps back.

"How will we know if it worked?" Elsa asked Grand Pabbie.

"When a great light shows over her, it will tell us that the magic is being removed. That's how we will know."

Elsa waited patiently to see the light. She grew worried when nothing happened. She watched Grand Pabbie walked up to Anna again.

Grand Pabbie looked to see that Anna wasn't breathing. "It didn't work." he said quietly to himself. He knew now he was too late, and the magic didn't work. It failed. He slowly walked back to Elsa with his head down in grief.

Elsa was hoping he would say something encouraging, but she thought wrong. Grand Pabbie took both of her hands. "I'm sorry." he said before releasing her hands and slowly walked through the crowd.

Elsa knew what Grand Pabbie meant: Anna was dead. She could see that now. Elsa was speechless. She walked up to Anna to see that Grand Pabbie was right. She wasn't breathing, and when she grabbed her hand, she felt no pulse. She let out a sob and some tears.

All the trolls knew what had happened. Their heads went down in grief and wives hugged their husbands. The kids came to their parents to mourn with them.

Grand Pabbie knew that he had tried, but it wasn't good enough. But he also knew that blaming himself would do any good, so he didn't. He looked back to Elsa to see her crying by Anna.

Elsa held Anna's hand tightly. "I'm so sorry, Anna. I promised you that everything was going to be all right, and it isn't. I broke that promise. And now... you're gone." she cried as she fell lightly on Anna's body and sobbed more. Then, she placed a kiss on her forehead before letting more tears out again.

Suddenly, Elsa saw something bright coming from Anna. She backed away quickly and heard the trolls gasp in awe. Elsa looked to see Grand Pabbie roll back up to her. Then, the bright light showed all over Anna, just like it was suppose to. Grand Pabbie and the trolls smiled at the sight of it. Elsa's mouth hung opened in shock.

Elsa soon realized that magic was being taken out of her. Grand Pabbie's magic was working. The light was so bright and brilliant.

Soon, the light disappeared back into Anna. Elsa ran up to Anna to see if it brought her little sister back to life. She formed a relieved smile when she saw Anna's eyes slowly flutter open. Anna looked up to Elsa and smiled. "Elsa. You told me that everything was going to be all right. You kept your promise."

Elsa couldn't take it anymore. Anna sat up and Elsa grabbed her in for long, tight hug. She sobbed on Anna's shoulder in joy. She let out breaths of relief between her tears and sobs.

The trolls cheered as they watched the sister embrace. Grand Pabbie was proud that the magic had worked, but he knew now what it took for the magic to work: Love. Grand Pabbie walked up to the sisters to hear Elsa's sobbing coming to a stop. Elsa and Anna finally released each other.

"Grand Pabbie, the magic worked." Elsa said smiling.

"But Elsa, you were the one who was able to make it work. That simple kiss on the head made it work."

"Love." Anna said.

"Exactly. Love is what is needed for this sort of magic to work."

"I guess we can say that love conquers all, doesn't it?" Anna said as she looked back to Elsa. Elsa formed a bigger smile and soon wrapped her arms around Anna again. Anna returned Elsa's embrace.

"Yeah." Elsa said as she held Anna tighter. She was so relieved to hold her sister that she thought she had lost. Elsa never wanted to let go of her again. She was afraid of losing her again.

Anna noticed that Elsa held her tighter than before. But then she soon understood why. She didn't want her to get away from her ever again.

Elsa released Anna slowly and gripped her hands tightly. "Well, Elsa, do you think we can go home now?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, we can." Elsa chuckled as she helped Anna off the table. Grand Pabbie came in front of the sisters. "Thank you. Thank you so much." she said.

"Thank you Elsa. This couldn't have been done without you." Grand Pabbie said smiling.

The sisters said goodbye to the rest of the trolls, and started to head back to their kingdom.

Elsa looked to Anna and grabbed her hand. Anna came closer to Elsa. Elsa smiled to Anna who smiled back. They looked foward and continued to walk.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna suddenly said.

Elsa looked to Anna again. She stopped and placed her hand on Anna's cheek. "And I love you, Anna." she said before placing a kiss on Anna's head. They continued to walk again.

"You saved my life, Elsa."

"You saved mine first, Anna. I guess the least I can do is return the favor."

"That's something I've actually been wanting to talk to you about, Elsa."

Elsa looked back to Anna sort of confused.

"When Hans was ready to kill you, you didn't look like you were injuried. And I know you heard his sword. You could've moved, but why didn't you?"

"Well..."


	24. The Truth

"Well?"

"Anna, this isn't an easy thing to explain to you. So please, try to understand."

"I will. Now come on. Tell me. Why were you about to let Hans kill you?"

Elsa let out a sigh and prepeared to tell her little sister the truth. "It was because of what he told me."

"What do you mean? Did he tell you that if you were dead the summer would return?"

"No, nothing like that. It was worse than that. So much worse."

"Elsa, you can tell me."

"He told me that you were dead." Elsa admitted.

"What?" Anna said shocked.

"I tried running from the storm, but Hans found me and told me that I couldn't run from it. I knew he was right too. So, the next thing that came to my mind was you to be taken care of. I couldn't think of how I could take care of you if I couldn't stop the storm. So I told him to take care of you."

"He then told me that you returned from the mountain, weak and cold. And that I froze your heart. I remembered what happened when you came to my castle. I didn't want to believe it. He went on to tell me that he tried to save you, but he was too late. I knew that he was leading up to the one thing I didn't want to hear. Your skin was ice, your hair turned white. Then, he said, 'Your sister is dead! Because of you!' I couldn't believe it."

"Then, after I fell to my knees in despair, that's when the storm stopped. I heard Hans take his sword out, but I wasn't about to move or fight back, because I didn't see my life worth living after that. I had lost mom and dad, and then you. I had lost every single person that I loved so much. I figured if Hans killed me, maybe I could see everyone again, and we'd be a family again."

Anna was so shocked at what she heard, that she could barely talk. "S-S-so, the only reason... you were gonna let Hans kill you was because..."

"Because my life isn't worth living without you in it, Anna."

"Elsa, I... I don't know what to say."

"I know it's a hard thing to understand Anna, but that's how I felt."

Anna hugged Elsa tightly. Elsa was kind of shocked and confused, but returned the embrace.

"Elsa, I really mean that much to you?"

"Yes, Anna. You're everything to me. You're the only family I have left. That's why I want to protect you. I don't want to lose you, again."

"Elsa, you never lost me. I'm right here." Anna said as she released her older sister.

"Well, I almost lost you when I froze your heart. And your head."

Anna was confused by what Elsa said. She didn't remember anything about Elsa freezing her head. "My head?" she said confused.

Elsa realized that she never told Anna about what happened when they were little, and why she couldn't remember.

"Long ago, you did know about my powers. There was a night you couldn't sleep. You asked me to build a snowman, and I could never refuse that. We would go into the ballroom, and would watch me fill it with my magic. You loved it. You thought my powers were incredible."

"We did a lot that night. We slid on the ice, we built Olaf, and slid down snow hills. Then, you were jumping from snow pile to snow pile. You started to go faster, and I couldn't keep up. Then, I lost my balance on the ice. You jumped, and I tried to make another pile for you, but instead, my powers hit your head. You were unconscious after that."

"I ran to you, and you wouldn't wake up. Then, a white streak formed in your hair. I didn't know what to do. I called for mom and dad. I was so afraid that I killed you. After that, dad said he knew where we had to go. We went to the trolls."

"Pabbie said that he recommend that he should remove your memories of my magic, to be safe. But he said he would leave the fun. So after that, that's when our parents sepearated us."

Anna was almost in tears of what she heard this time. It was her fault that they were sepearted. "It was my fault."

Elsa was shocked at what Anna said. "No, Anna. That's not what I meant."

"No, but it really is. It was because of me that we were seperated." Anna wiped away a stray tear. "I was the reason you were locked in your room. Now I can see why you hated me." she added, facing away from Anna, trying to hide her sobs.

Elsa walked up behind Anna. She wasn't sure on what to say though. "Anna? What are you talking about? I never hated you."

"Why not? Everything was because of me. I was the reason that we were sepearated, I was the reason that you locked in your room for 13 years, and I was the reason that your powers were revealed on the night of the coronation."

"Anna, just because those things happened doesn't mean I hated you. I could never hate you. And Anna, even if I didn't strike you that night, I would have been locked away anyway because my powers were only getting stronger, and I maybe would've hurt someone else."

Anna fell silent for a moment. Maybe Elsa was right. She slowly turned to face her sister. "So, you, don't hate me for anything?"

"No, Anna, of course not." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around Anna to embrace her tightly. "And don't forget, you're the reason that I able to learn how to control my powers. And you're the reason that the kingdom was able to be thawed, and your the reason we were able to rescue Kristoff's parents. You're the reason that we're a family again."

Anna was shocked and proud that she had done all of that. "Really?" she asked tearfully.

"Honest. I love you so much, Anna."

"I love you too, Elsa." Anna said as she stopped crying and released Elsa.

"Come on, Anna. Let's go. We're almost home." Elsa said as she linked arms with Anna and continued on the journey home.


	25. Family Talk

_**First, I'm so sorry I didn't get a chapter up yesterday. I got sick and slept a lot. But I'm back now, so, here's another chapter. Hope you like it.**_

Kristoff amd his parents had just finished a short walk. Karan and Karl had never felt better in their lives.

"I'd forgotten what it's like to walk the mountains, and breathe in the cold, fresh air." Karl said.

"Yes, dear. We had been prisoners for so long, we had forgotten what this is like." Karan replied.

"But you guys don't have to worry about that anymore. You're free, forever." Kristoff said.

"Yes. Thanks to you, son." Karl replied.

"And Anna and Elsa. I hope they have made it back to the kingdom safely." Karan added.

"I'm sure they have. Anna knows her way in the mountains really good. But, let's talk about something else. Maybe you guys can remember when I was little. What was I like?" Kristoff said.

"Kristoff, you were the most kindest, strongest kid I have ever seen. You always wanted to be an ice harvester like me, but your mother would never let you come with me on those trips." Karl started.

"I didn't want him to fall through the ice like you did before."

"That was not my fault. The men played a trick on me, and I fell for it. It's not like I would let Kristoff fall for anything like that."

"What sort of trick?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"Well, all the men had got into their positions on the ice, and I was the last one to come. Then, one of the men pointed to a section that no one was doing, so they said for me to do it. I didn't know that they knew that it was a section of thin ice. I went over there, and I put my saw in it, and, well, you can guess what happened next."

"What did the men do?" Kristoff asked eagerly.

"They laughed, but then when I got out of the ice on my own, they all ran for their lives. They knew I was mad, but I knew we had to get the ice harvested, so, that's what I started to do. 20 minutes later, the men finally returned."

"Dad, you actually fell for a trick like that?"

"I was just beginning with them, and I didn't know what they were capable of."

"Well, now you know." Karan giggled.

"Yes. So Kristoff, did you ever become a man like me?"

"I did. I harvested ice as a kid, and started to sell it when I was older. I didn't make a lot of money, but, ice is my life. I enjoy what I do, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yes, son. So, are you still doing that now?" Karan asked.

"Well, actually, Elsa made me the Arendelle Ice Master and Deliever."

"Is that even a thing?" Karl asked confused.

"Oh, sure it is." Kristoff chuckled.

"So, Kristoff, how were you able to raise yourself from a young child to an adult?" Karl asked.

"Well, I wasn't alone. I was actually raised by a family of trolls. When Sven and I were on our own, we found them, and they kinda took us in."

"They did?" Karan asked.

"Yeah. I still see them once in a while. Actually, it was because of the trolls I was able to find you guys."

"Really? How?" Karl asked curiously.

"Well, the leader of the trolls, Grand Pabbie, is a special troll. He can do all sorts of amazing things. He can remove magic when people have been struck with it, take away memories, recover memories, and even tell people about their past. And that's how I was able to find out where you guys were, and how I was able to find you."

"That's amazing." Karan said in awe.

"It is amazing. Grand Pabbie was able to tell us how to save Anna when Elsa accidently struck her in the heart."

"Elsa struck her sister in the heart?" Karan asked shocked.

"Two years ago, back when Elsa first became queen, she had no idea how to control her powers, so she ran away to the North Mountain so she wouldn't hurt anyone in Arendelle. She built this incredible castle out of ice."

"Anna and I met at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, where she asked me to take her up the North Mountain. After hearing her beg, I finally said yes. So after that, we headed up the North Mountain where we met Olaf, a talking snowman that Elsa and Anna had created as kids. He said he knew where Elsa was and that he would show us the way, so he did."

"We finally came to the castle, and Anna tried to tell Elsa to come back, but Elsa kept saying no. Then, Anna told her that she had set Arendelle under an eternal winter. Elsa was scared because she didn't know how to thaw it. Soon, her powers took over again, and Anna was struck in the heart."

"Then, after Elsa kicked us out, Anna's hair started to turn white. I knew that Grand Pabbie would be able to help her, but he said he couldn't. Then, he told us 'Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart.' By an act of true love, we thought maybe a true love's kiss would save her because Anna had met someone she thought she was in love with. So, we took her back to the kingdom."

"After Sven and I left Anna, Sven kept trying to tell me to go back, but I wouldn't. Then, we looked back and saw a great big storm starting. After I saw that, Sven and I went back to help Anna. The storm was strong, and we couldn't see anything. I tried to find Anna before it was too late."

"Then, after a while, the storm stopped. Then, I saw Anna. She was half frozen and weak. I started to run to her, but she ran to save Elsa when she saw her love, Hans, was readyy to kill her. Anna put herself in front of Elsa and Hans, and right there, she froze."

"But then, something incredible happened: Anna was able to be thawed. Anna's sacrfice for her sister was an act of true love because she loved Elsa. Soon, Elsa realized that love would thaw, and she was able to thaw the kingdom. And ever since then, because of Anna, Elsa has never lost control of her powers."

"Wow. That is so remarkable." Karl said.

"Yeah. So, should we go for a sled ride and talk some more?" Kristoff asked.

"That would be great, Kristoff." Karl said,

"Great! I'll be right back!" Kristoff said as he ran to Sven and his sled, and hooked it up.

"All aboard!"


	26. Happy Family

Sven carried Kristoff and his parents on the mountain. Sven knew where he was at and where he was going, so, Kristoff didn't worry about getting lost. Kristoff told Sven to just walk; he didn't have to run unless it was for something important. Kristoff wanted all the time he could get to talk with his parents.

"Such a good reindeer you have." Karan said.

"Yes. Sven is the best. We've been together for as long as I can remember. And that was a long time ago."

"Well, he is a very good companion." Karl added.

"Yeah. I don't know what I'd do without Sven. He's like my little brother."

Sven grunted happily at what he heard Kristoff say.

"Well, enough about me. I want to know more about you guys." Kristoff said.

"Well, let me see." Karan started.

"Should we go on when Cinder and Edmund tortured us, or when they finally realized that we didn't have powers?" Karl asked.

"Why did they think you had powers though?" Kristoff asked.

"I honestly don't know. I guess they thought because they thought that since we were all living in the mountain alone, they got suspicious. So, they came and took us away." Karl stated.

"And when we tried to show them we didn't have powers, they thought we were lying, so they tortured us until they finally realized that we were telling the truth." Karan added.

"Then afterwards, they erase your memories and made you think that they saved your lives, and to repay them you had to be their slaves and prisoners for the rest of your lives." Kristoff finished.

"Exactly." Karl said.

"That is, until Edmund changed and set us free." Karan said.

"Yes, but, let's not think about what Cinder and Edmund did to you before. It's over. It's in the past. You don't ever have to worry about going through those things ever again." Kristoff said as he turned the reins and had Sven head back to his cabin.

"Yes. Thanks to you, Elsa and Anna. Thank you son, for saving us." Karan said, taking Kristoff's hand in hers.

"Of course. You're my family. I may not remember you, but, we're still family. And now that I have found you guys, I know who I am now."

"Kristoff, are you saying you didn't know who you really were, so you thought that finding us would tell you?" Karl asked confused.

"Yes, well, no. I mean, I thought... Ugh! It's complicated." Kristoff growled, putting his face in his hands.

"Kristoff, you don't need to explain. It is great that you were able to rescue us, but, finding someone else in your family doesn't mean that they're gonna tell you who you are. Only you can decide that. You heart will decide for you." Karan said.

Kristoff knew where this was going. It was Elsa's speech all over again. But, he was respectful, and listened to his parents.

"Your mother's right, Kristoff. You can't let other people tell you who to be or who you should be. You should be the one to decide that. Maybe you're not like others, but different can be a good thing."

"Like Elsa. She has ice powers, which makes her different from others. But, I think she knows who she is, and she has chosen to follow down that path. It's kind of what you need to do, Kristoff."

"So, what you're saying is that I should be who I think I should be and who I want to be, no matter what others think of me?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes. Kristoff, from I see of you, you're a man who loves ice, protects the people you care about, and will go though anything to do what is right. That's who you are. There isn't any man like you, but, that can be a good thing." Karl said.

"Not to mention, the man you are now is the man that Anna fell in love with, and is still in love with." Karan added with a smile.

Kristoff formed a smile at what his parents were saying.

"Kristoff, I think you know who you really are. You just need to be reminded." Karl finished.

"You guys are right, I guess. Thanks mom and dad." Kristoff said as he pulled both of his parents in for a group hug.

"We love you, Kristoff. I hope you know that." Karan said.

"I do. I love you guys too. Even though I can't remember you, but, I will get to know you again, and it will be like it's suppose to be."

"A small, yet, happy family." Karl said as they all released each other.

"Exactly." Kristoff said as Sven came to a halt at the cabin. "Well, I can get us something to eat after I get Sven unhooked."

"Okay, Kristoff. We'll be inside waiting for you." Karl said as he and Karan walked to the cabin.

Kristoff unhooked Sven and gave him a carrot, After Sven bit it, Kristoff took a bite. "This is one thing I forgot to mention to them that they might not like."

"Well, they'll have to get use to it. Besides, they'll love you either way." Kristoff mimiced for Sven.

"Yeah, that's true." Kristoff said as he sat on the ground next to Sven. He sighed and petted Sven. "So Sven, I jusr want you to know that even though I have my parents back now, nothing is going to chance between us. You still going to be my all time, closest best friend."

"That's a relief to hear." Kristoff mimiced as Sven.

"It's just, still so amazing that we were able to find them. I mean, all these years not remembering them, then assuming they were dead. This is definitely gonna take me a while to get use to." Kristoff chuckled.

Sven grunted happily and smiled in response to Kristoff.

"Well, I better not keep them waiting. I see you later Sven." Kristoff said as he stood up and walked to the cabin. He walked in and saw his parents waiting for him.


	27. Unexpected Question

_**One week later  
**_

Kristoff and his parents came to the castle to see the sisters again. They walked into the gates to see Anna waiting for them. Anna had told Kristoff and his parents about the magic that was in her heart, and how Grand Pabbie was able to save her. But, Kristoff was here for another reason.

"Anna? Where's Elsa? I have to see her." Kristoff said after greeting Anna with a hug and kiss.

"She's probably in her room. I'll go get her. Don't go anywhere." Anna said as she ran off to find Elsa.

"Kristoff, what was so important that you had to bring us here again?" Karl asked curiously.

"And why do you need to see Elsa as well?" Karan added.

"You guys will see soon enough." Kristoff said with a smile.

Anna soon came with Elsa.

"Hello Kristoff, and parents. What brings you here again?" Elsa asked politely.

"Well, um, there's something I need you all to see."

Elsa and Kristoff's parents waited for what Kristoff had to say.

Kristoff cleared his throat and took Anna's hands in his. "Anna, um, you know, it was two years ago we met, and, although I didn't admit it, I was glad that I had run into you that night. I saw you were a very beautiful, strong, brave, crazy girl. But I liked it. I didn't want to admit it at the time, but, maybe, I was falling in love with you. And, after the thaw and everything, I knew, that, I, uh, didn't want to be with anyone else. I wanted to get to know you more, and I did. Uh, have. And I uh, well, I know that I love you and I, uh, I... I want to ask you something."

Anna was already almost in tears with what Kristoff said. "Yes?"

Kristoff got to one knee and reached for a box in his pocket. Elsa let out a quiet gasp for she knew what he was about to do. Karan put a hand to her mouth in shock, but was able to form a smile. Karl was smiling as well.

Kristoff pulled the small box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. The diamond was shaped like a snowflake. "Anna? Will you marry me?"

Anna gasped at what Kristoff had just asked. She held in a sob of joy and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then remembered when she asked this before. But she knew that Kristoff was nothing like Hans, and never would be. He said so himself. He would always love her and never betray her. And it wasn't like she was marrying a man she just met. So, she was hoping that maybe this time, her older sister would approve. Soon, she had an answer. "Yes."

Kristoff smiled and rose to his feet. "You will?" he asked to be sure he heard right.

"Yes. I will marry you, Kristoff." Anna said as she threw her arms around Kristoff after he put the ring on her finger. Kristoff pulled her away, and started to kiss her on the lips.

"Ohh, our son is getting married." Karl proudly.

"Our little boy is all grown up. This is the happiest day of my life." Karan said happily.

Anna pulled from the kiss when she remembered that they needed a blessing on their marriage.

"So that's why you asked for a blessing. But you didn't say for what." Karl said, looking to Kristoff.

"Well, it's too late now." Kristoff chuckled.

"But..." Anna said as she looked to her sister. "Elsa..."

"Anna, you have my blessing." Elsa said, putting her hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Y-you mean it?" Anna asked shocked.

"Yes. I know Kristoff is a good guy. I know you guys will be happy together."

"Oh, Thank you!" Anna said as she threw her arms around Elsa and held her tightly. Elsa held Anna even tighter.

Elsa was happy for Anna, but, she realized that Anna was really growing up. Elsa released her and made eye contact with her little sister. "My little sister is all grown up." she said, placing a hand on Anna's cheek.

"Oh, Elsa. I may be grown up, but I am still you little sister. I always will be. And just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I'm gonna love you any less. I will always love you more than anybody. Sorry Kristoff." Anna said, looking to Kristoff and looking back to Elsa.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." Elsa chuckled.

"I love you, Elsa." Anna said as she hugged Elsa again. Elsa returned Anna's embrace.

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa said before placing a kiss on Anna's head.

Karl, Karan, and Kristoff watched the sisters hug each other.

"Aww. That is so nice. I love you Karl." Karan said as she moved closer to her husband.

"I love you too." Karl said before placing a small kiss on Karan's lips. "And we love you, too, son." he added as he motioned Kristoff to come closer for a group hug. The family was soon trapped in a group hug. Soon, everyone released each other.

"Elsa, I, I'm getting married. I'm really getting married." Anna said as a stray tear escaped her eye and streamed down her cheek.

Elsa wiped the tear from Anna's cheek. "Yes, you are. I'm so happy for you." she said as she stopped a tear from escaping her eye.

"Well, we better start planning then. We have a lot of work to do." Karan said excitedly.

"Oh boy." Kristoff and Karl said at the same time and rolled their eyes.

"Well, we have to decide the colors, the theme, the invitations, the food, where the wedding should be..." Karan went on and on until she finally walked away still naming off things.

"Maybe we should have her as our wedding planner." Anna chuckled. Elsa giggled in response.

Olaf soon came to the group. he had went by Karan when he saw everyone. "Okay, questions. One, who was that lady, two, who is that man, and three, why is she so happy?" he asked, pointing back to Karan, then pointing to Karl.

"Kristoff's mom, Kristoff's dad, and because Kristoff and I are getting married!" Anna said squealing.

"You are? Really?" Olaf asked exctied and shocked.

"Yes!" Anna squealed.

"All right!" Olaf said as Anna bent down and gave Olaf a warm hug. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thanks buddy." Kristoff said as he shook Olaf's stick hand.

"Well, how about we celebrate with some snow and ice skating?" Elsa asked.

"That sounds amazing!" Anna said as they all headed out to the gates.

Karan soon saw everyone was heading out the gates, so she ran after them as fast as she could. Karan, Karl, Kristoff, Elsa, Anna, and Olaf all skated and were as happy as anyone could be.

**The End.**

**So, how was that? Good or bad?**

**Well, there will probably be a sequel, so be on the lookout for that.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows of me and my story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time...**


End file.
